One Month
by AliceXxX
Summary: YULLEN: After ten years of marriage and raising a child together you'd think Kanda and Allen would be closer together but they're from that. Kanda feels like the spark in their relation ship is gone and proposes a divorce. Allen gives two conditions. 1) One month of going back to normal 2) Kanda must carry him from the bedroom to the door every day for the next month. Rated M
1. Prolgue

"Kanda, when are you going to leave him for me?" Lenalee stated earning an eye roll.

"I already told you, soon. I'm telling Allen tonight that I want a divorce." I stated for what must have been the hundredth time. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." She mumbled. I patted her short green hair.

"About ten minutes?" I joked. She laughed as well.

"You think he'll cause trouble do you?" She said seriously.

"Even if he does I know the spark between Allen and I is gone. I am a bit worried about him though. He's been acting strange lately. Plus I'm the only person he's ever been with." I said with a hint a worry in my voice.

"Don't get cold feet now, Kanda." She said, pouting. I chuckled.

"I'm not, just nervous." She planted a kiss on me. I cringed at the taste of her sweet lip gloss.

"Alright, well don't forget we're going to the beach tomorrow." She said.

"I won't. Bye, Lena." I said walking towards the door. The thought of going to the beach made me want to sigh. I knew she'd be wearing something much too provocative to get attention from everyone on the beach and then I'd have to put up with the large crowds.

"Bye, Yuu!" She smiled sweetly. I was slightly irritated by the use of my given name but I walked out the door without another word.

Ten minutes later I had pulled into the drive way and walked through the front door to see my husband sitting at the dining room table looking down at his empty plate across from my full one. He shot out of his seat and rushed over to me hugging me.

"Where have you been?" Came his worried, fragile voice.

"Work." I said simply sitting down to eat the soba he had made for me that was now cold. Even in it being cold it still tasted great. I watched as he faked a smile at me and sat down.

"Work, this late, huh? That's not good." I knew he already knew about the cheating on him. What I didn't know was why he hadn't said anything.

"We need to talk." I stated after finishing my food." He flinched at my words and then stood up and gathered both of our plates. I could tell he was hurting and I felt the slightest bit of guilt rising up in me. We had known each other for thirteen years and had been married for ten. We'd even raised our adoptive daughter Kate together. Even though all of this was true, I was bored. Lenalee for some reason brought back old feelings, what I used to feel for Allen when we were teenagers.

"I'll meet you in the room, alright?" He stated before walking into the kitchen to wash off our plates. I sighed and got up to head towards the bedroom. Upon entering the room decorated with photos of our family I walked over to one specific family portrait. It was from a couple days after we adopted Kate a little over eight years ago. I stood in the background with the slightest smile on my face while Allen was beaming holding the beautiful smiling baby in his arms. I walked across the hall to her room and kneeled next to her bed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"She misses you, you know." I was startled by the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean? I haven't gone anywhere." He just shook his head and headed over to our room. I followed him and changed into my night clothes. After we were both sitting on the bed he turned to me smiling as brightly as ever.

"So, you wanted to talk?" He asked. I could sense the dread in his voice. I also felt the same dread in my stomach. I glanced over at the family photo one more time. I built up enough courage for my voice to be heard.

"Allen I-"

"What? I'm not a Moyashi anymore?" He laughed lightheartedly.

"Listen." I was interrupted again.

"Katelyn told me she has exams about a month from now; you'll help her study for them right?" By now Allen was looking down at his hands as he fiddled with the sheets.

"I want a divorce." His whole body tensed. He face looked like it was about to crumble but he held it together. He pulled himself under the covers.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. It's late." I sighed at his words.

"Che. Fine." I slipped into bed and laid facing away from Allen. We both fell asleep with our back to each others, both with a million thoughts in our heads.

Right before the son rose I found myself awake and feeling a warmth on my back. As I had been finding a lot lately Allen was snuggled into my back rather than comfortably on my chest. I rose from the bed and dressed myself for another day at work. Realizing I still had at least an hour before I went in I walked to my home office and began typing on my computer. A quarter until seven he walked into the office and mumbled a good morning. With him he carried two cups of coffee. He set mine down next to me and continued speaking, "Kate is dressed and in the kitchen making herself a bowl of cereal. Who's taking her to school today?" He asked.

"I will." I said printing off the document I had been typing. I handed the papers to him. "These are our divorce conditions. It pretty much says you can have everything. Katelyn will be staying with you until I can find a place to live. After that we'll work something out." He clutched the papers and looked at them heart-broken as if he had thought the night before had just been a dream. I felt my chest getting tighter as a few tears rolled down his face. He hugged his robe closer to his unusually thin form.

"Why?" He said with a broken voice. "Can I at least know why?" I didn't respond. The answer wasn't exactly clear to me either. I just knew it had to be done. "You coward! Just be a man and tell me!" He whispered yelled so as to not alert the eight year old in the next room. He pulled the robe to his face and wiped away the river of tears that had begun to fall. He leaned against the wall and hunched over a bit. It took everything I had to not go comfort him.

His hands were shaking furiously. I stepped closer to him and he threw the coffee cup down on the floor and ripped the papers in half. He darted out of the room towards the bedroom. I knelt to the ground and started picking up the broken coffee mug pieces.

"That went well." I mumbled to myself.

About twenty minutes later I was walking Kate out to the car.

"Daddy, why was Papa upset this morning?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," I lied, "but Papa told me you have exams coming up. Tell me about those." The little girl easily distracted started complaining about the school test coming up in just a month. Then she started bragging about some of the things she had learned as if they were rocket science. She was so bubbly and bright; it reminded me of how Allen had been up until a couple of months ago. In so many ways she was just like Allen. Polite, caring, a huge appetite, absent minded at time, innocent- they all described them both. It's not like I wanted for our love to become dull, it just had.

I dropped Kate off at the elementary school and continued down the road to my job as the CEO of a design company. Upon entering my office I was hugged by none other than Lenalee. After spending the day working I went to Lenalee's place with her and we did things a good husband would regret doing. I made my way home and sat at the empty table and ate my cold soba. It had been so long since I was home early enough for it to be warm. I looked down the hallway and saw that the office light was on. Once finishing my food I placed my dish in the sink and walked towards the lit up room. Inside Allen was sitting at Kate's desk writing on a piece of paper. I was curious but just brushed it off and went to the bedroom. When I plopped onto the bed I immediately fell asleep.

Lenalee was a handful at times. She was always super hyper to the point of annoying me. Ever since I had mentioned the divorce she had clung to me for dear life. At first it was a little cute but I quickly grew tired of it. She was constantly going on and on about marriage and children, she had even picked out an extremely expensive house for us to live in. IT seemed as if she'd been planning this for a while.

Hours later I was shook awake by an angel, I mean, Allen. Easy mistake.

"Kanda." He whispered. His pale hands held up some papers with neat hand writing on them. "Here. These are my conditions." Then he tiredly crawled into bed. I looked over the papers and stared at them baffled. I then sighed and set them on the night stand next to the bed. I turned out the lamp and let my body fall back on the bed. No matter what, though, I couldn't get back to sleep. My mind kept wandering over to the white haired male sleeping beside me.

When seven came I was out the door and on my way to work. As usual, when I entered my office I was greeted by the beautiful green haired Chinese woman.

"Oh my God, Kanda. You look rough! I take it that it didn't go to well with Allen yesterday, either." She stated. I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. It's his conditions." I said miserably.

"Wow, did he really demand that much?" She sneered at the thought.

"No, he didn't ask for much. The first condition is he gets a one month notice. He wants us to go about normally until May 30th, and for me to spend quality time with him and Katelyn." I sighed.

"A whole month? Doesn't he realize he's not going to convince you to stay?" Lena stated angrily.

"My daughter has exams in a month. He doesn't want her to have to deal with something like this at least until she completes her school year. IT's a good condition in my opinion." I said irritated. "The second one is pretty odd though." I said deep in tought.

"Really, how so? Well on second thought, that is to be expected. He is a strange character. What with that white hair, creepy scar, and disgusting arm!"

"That's enough." I all but yelled. She jumped at the sound of my voice. "You don't need to insult him. None of those things are his fault. How would you like it if someone was bad mouthing you for something you couldn't help?" I was confused at the anger welling up inside of me. The need to defend Allen was something long forgotten. Lenalee mumbled a quiet apology. "Anyways," I started, regaining my cool, "The second condition is to carry him from our bedroom to the door like I did the day after our honeymoon for the next month." I said contemplating the very thought of it.

"You're right, that is odd." She said, bewildered herself. She then just chuckled. "I'm going to get back to work. Don't miss me too much, boss." She winked and then walked out, her hips swaying seductively in the god awful skirt she insisted wearing on a regular basis. I sighed before looking down at the files on my desk.

"This is going to be a long month."

* * *

**AN: So I finally edited the horrible writing that was this chapter. Actually I just re did it completely because I was so appalled by it! Enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter One: Day One

****One Month****

**Chapter One: Day One**

"So if there's five green marbles, two red ones, and one blue one what is the chance of you pulling out a red one?" Kanda asked his daughter as she stared at her paper, quizzically. She began counting on her fingers swiftly.  
"Two out of eight means," she paused and thought for a second more, "One in four!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"That's right." Kanda smiled at her and patted her head. "Now the next one-"  
A camera flashed.  
"This picture is absolutely adorable!" Allen squealed with happy eyes from behind the camera. Kanda snatched the camera from him to see the picture; he had a soft smile on his face as he patted his beaming daughters head. Her face was priceless. "We're only keeping it because it has Katlyn in it." He stated stubbornly and handed the camera back to Allen, who just giggled.  
"Well Katlyn, what do you say to a short break to cook Daddy dinner?" Allen said, turning to their brunette daughter. She smiled and hopped up.  
"Yes! Let's make Daddy's soba!" She squeaked in delight and ran off for the kitchen.  
"Kanda, tomorrow is the first day of our agreement, right?" Allen said, taking on a serious tone. He nodded in response. For a moment, Allen looked sad but then a smile graced his face. "Katlyn, we're going to get family photos taken tomorrow! Daddy said he's taking us right after work!" She cheered in the next room at her Papa's words.  
"What?! I never agreed to that! I have places to be tomorrow." Kanda said in a hushed voice so Katlyn wouldn't hear. A smirk crossed Allen's face.  
"You wouldn't want to upset her, right?" At that he waltzed into the kitchen and helped his daughter get the soba ingredients out. Kanda just sighed.  
_He knows me so well._  
_*The Next Day*_  
Kanda dressed for work and brushed his teeth as he watched as his husband did the same. "So do I actually have to carry you to the door?" He asked him.  
"Yes. That is part of our agreement is it not?" He said innocently, peeking at Kanda through his bangs.  
"Che. That is the strangest condition I've ever heard. What about the house? Don't you want it? Or even the car- Allen how are you going to get around?" Kanda said. with some worry in his voice.  
"I'll manage. If you haven't forgotten I have friends in this town." He said shortly.  
The two of them finished dressing and Kanda picked up Allen with a bit more effort than anticipated. He awkwardly strode through the house stopping at the coffee maker and setting Allen down to drink coffee and eat breakfast.  
"Wow! You were holding Papa just like a _princess!" _Katlyn exclaimed excitedly. Both men smiled down at their daughter before Allen began to speak enthusiastically.  
"Of course your Daddy was holding me like a princess! We're both his darling family that he adores!" Allen struggled to lift her up and spin her around. She giggled and kissed Allen's cheek.  
"Yup!" She then sat back down and finished her strawberry waffles along with Allen.  
"Alright, Prince Charming! This princess is ready to go to work!" Allen held out his arms eagerly waiting for Kanda to scoop him up. He gathered Allen into his arms and headed for the door.  
"Have a good day at work." Allen said, pecking Kanda's cheek as he set him down.  
"You, too, Moyashi." He said a bit playfully. Allen slapped his arm lightly.  
"It's Allen!"  
"Make up your mind already Beansprout." Kanda smirked as Allen pouted.  
Allen and Katlyn made their way to the bus stop, waving Kanda goodbye. Kanda re-entered the house and sat on the couch with his head in his hands.  
_For a minute there it felt like old times. I almost kissed him._  
With that Kanda sighed, got up, and headed out to work.  
_*At_ Work*  
"So how did carrying that crazy husband of yours go this morning?" Lenalee snickered. Kanda scoffed quietly at her rude comment.  
_Moyashi's not crazy; he's unique._  
"It went fine. My daughter called him a princess. It was cute." He almost smiled at the memory.  
"Woah someone call the doctor! Did Yuu Kanda just use the word cute!?" Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed.  
"Lenalee how many times do I have to tell you not to say my given name?" She looked at him confusingly.  
"Kanda, we're going to married soon, don't you think I should start calling you by your first name?"  
"No, honestly, I don't. Moyashi doesn't mind calling me Kanda, why can't you respect my wish like he does?" Kanda says almost angrily, causing Lenalee to back away from him.  
"Don't compare me to that bitch. There's a reason you're leaving him for me." She stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut. Kanda sighed and looked at the two pictures inside his desk. One was of him and Lenalee at the beach. Kanda had a scowl on his face while Lenalee clung to his arm like a whore. The other one was of Allen and Katlyn in their backyard. Allen had his arms wrapped around her and they were both laughing. He smiled at them and then shut his desk.  
"Mr. Kanda, you have a guest." His blonde secretary said. He looked up her confused.  
"Alright, send them in." She nodded and walked away. Moments later a whitette walked in the door with a pen and a sticky note pad. "Allen what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" He coughed in response.  
"They sent me home because I'm sick. I insisted on staying but they wouldn't have it. Krory is always looking out for us, huh?" He said happily. "Anyways, I have a few things to give you." He began writing on the notepad.  
"How sick? Should you be up and moving?" Allen giggled.  
"Who's getting all worried now? I thought you hated me!" There was a little hurt laced in his voice, but only barely noticeable.  
"I never said I hated you." Kanda said curtly, "And don't think for a minute I do, got it?" Allen was a little startled by his words, he nodded, dumbfounded. "Now what is it you have to give me?"  
"Well," Allen started, "I have twelve days this month set aside for you, Katlyn, and me time. I want you to keep these days free alright?" He looked over the list of things Allen had planned for them to do and chuckled. "Alright, I'll get off on some on the Saturdays and come home right away for the other eight days." Allen smiled so sincerely that Kanda thought he felt his heart pound a bit.  
"Oh thank you Kanda!" He tackled him in a hug. Kanda's cheeks were dusted with a rosy pink color. Just then, Lenalee burst in the door.  
"Ahem. Don't you think it's a bit unprofessional to plaster yourself across him while he's working." She said irritated. He got up slightly embarrassed.  
"And who are you to tell me not to hug my husband?" He said, now becoming a bit irritated himself.  
"I am his-" She was interrupted.  
"That's enough, Lenalee. There is no need for you to be rude to my husband. And it doesn't matter if I'm professional right now or not. I am the CEO of this company and I have no scheduled appointments right now. State your reason for being here or leave." He said a bit harshly, but Allen just smiled a satisfied grin.  
_Serves her right! I wonder who she is... _he thought.  
"I-" She just gaped trying to find her words again before she stormed out of the room for the second time that day.  
"She had something up her ass." Allen said in a very serious voice and a pout on his face. Kanda bursted out laughing. Allen, slightly shocked, stared at him. "Did I break you?" He inquired, poking him.  
"No, Moyashi," He laughed, "Go home. I'll be there around six." With that Allen smiled and kissed Kanda's head and walked out. Kanda was surprised by the kiss.  
_We definitely don't seem like we're in the midst of a divorce. Well the condition was to act normal.._  
_*At Home*_  
"Wow! Daddy's home early Papa!" Katlyn's hair was curled and tied into low twin tails. She wore a red dress that complemented her pale skin, blue eyes, and light brown locks.  
"Yes he is. Earlier than I expected." Allen rose an amused eyes brow as Kanda walked in forty-five minutes earlier than planned.  
"Well the office was getting boring and I had to take my two most special people to get photographed." He said picking up Katlyn. "But I can't seem to find my daughter! She has long straight brown hair that she wears in a high pony tail and is probably wearing her school uniform- have you seen her?" Katlyn giggled.  
"It's me Daddy, I'm Katlyn!" She squealed as he hugged her tightly.  
"Wow I didn't even recognize you! You look so different today." He set her in his lap.  
"Yup! Papa did my hair in pigs tails! And we went out and bought this dress!" She picked up the expensive looking material. Kanda rose an eyebrow to Allen.  
He just shrugged. "What? She deserved it! She made a one hundred on her probability test today!"  
"Wow! That's great. You really did deserve it, huh? Well, Papa and I have to go get ready now. Don't get dirty, okay?"  
"I won't I promise!" She exclaimed.  
"Pinky promise?" Allen said.  
"Pinky promise." She interlocked her pinky with Allen's. Kanda and Allen walked down the hall to their bedroom.  
"Do I still have to carry you to the door, even now?" He chuckled at this, slipping on his all black dress clothing with a red tie.  
"I would much appreciate it!" He said, laughing happily. Allen dressed in a white dress shirt, black vest, slacks, and a red neck tie. He slipped a white glove over the burned skin on his left hand. "Should I cover up my scar with make-up for this picture?" He said, examining it in the mirror.  
Kanda walked over to Allen and slipped his glove off. He kissed Allen's burned hand and then his scar over his eye. "These are a part of you; don't be ashamed of them." Allen felt tears coming to his eyes. Tears of joy or sadness; he didn't know. "W-what? I didn't mean to make you cry! What did I say?" Kanda become flustered, and then began wiping the tears from Allen face.  
"Nothing. Thank you for telling me that. Let's go." He smiled happily. Kanda scooped Allen up and noticed that it was the tiniest bit easier than this morning. Talk about a quick work-out. Kanda looked at Allen's face and saw that the beauty he fell in love with had grown a little older. Though he had the slightest hint of wrinkles he still pulled off the innocent little kid look. But he also looked worn out. Kanda began to wonder if this marriage was the reason for Allen's being worn out. appearance. Guilt filled him at the thought.  
"Look! Daddy's holding Papa like a princess again!" Their daughter said happily as he walked out of the house with him in my arms.  
"Aren't you going to let me down?" Allen laughed as a few people gave the trio strange looks, a few gave 'aww's, and some looked flat out disgusted.  
"Of course not, Milady. We haven't reached the carriage yet." He said in an English accent. Allen giggled at his failed attempt.  
"Let me be the British one," he giggled, "You're not very good at it." They both laughed.  
"Shut up, Moyashi."Allen pouted as Kanda set him down next to the car.  
"It's ALLEN! We've been married for ten years- learn my name!" He said with mock anger.  
The three filled in the car. "You're so short it's hard not to call you a Moyashi." Kanda said with a smirk.  
"Whatever." Allen pouted as they drove off for their family photo.

* * *

**AN: Soooooo :) What do you think? I just accidentally deleted my entire author's note so I guess you weren't meant to see what I typed! Oh WEll! A special thanks to my reviewers! I honestly didn't expect that many! Thanks so much! I know its not much now, but its a start! I thought about it and I think I'm going to have more than ten chapters! Go me! Yay for you! GUESS WHAT :D I have a beta reader now so you will no longer have to suffer through my horrible typing skills! Thank you to TheAbusedZombie for that! You are an ANGEL! A BEAUTIFUL, KIND ANGEL! He shall fix my screw ups!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT MAKES MY SOUL HAPPY!**

**R&amp;R**

**R&amp;R**

**R&amp;R**

**(Subliminally suggesting to your mind that you should continue reading this and review it every time!)**


	3. Chapter Two: The Better Alternative

**AN: I've decided to start including dates since some will be skipped! The story began on April29th (no specific year). Day one started on May 1st. This will help you keep up with how much time the have left before the divorce is supposed to happen ( :'( ) AH! I want to replyto m reviewers!**

**TheAbusedZombie: (a.k.a. My Beta Reader!) You did a wonderful job! Thank you!**

**BakaUsagi49: As for your first review, he may just have a bad cold, or he may be really super sick. It is not known yet; you'll have to wait and fin out ;P Don't worry I grinned like a mad man while writing it! :) I don' have anything against Lenalee but for some reason I just don't like her much! Everybody wants to hug Allen! How could you not?**

**Clio1111: Hopefully your hate for Kanda will go down a little in the future xD Can't have you hating the main character too much now can we? Hate Lenalee all you want, that's the reason she's there: to be hated xD**

**ForeverYorozuya: Already sad xD Maybe a virtual cookie will brighten your day? *hands virtual cookie* keep R&amp;Ring!**

**Guest: I was happy too :D**

**NOW that I've taken up too much space with an AN I'm going to start the story xD**

* * *

**One Month**

**Chapter Two: The Better Alternative**

May 2nd, Friday

Kanda and Lenalee laid naked in the latter's bed. Lenalee let out seductive hum. "Kanda, what do you say for round two?" She said, with lust clouded eyes. He was staring off into space with a solemn look on his face. She waved a hand in front of it. She smirked then started licking down his abdomen getting closer to Kanda's covered member. Just before she moved the sheets out of the way for better access Kanda rose from the bed and stared putting his clothes back on. "W-where are you going?"

"Home." He replied shortly. Lenalee watched him with at a loss for words.

"Why? What do you have there? Everything you need is right here." She grabbed onto his sleeve, and he just shrugged her off.

"Look I don't know why you've been so clingy lately. If its going to be like this all of the time, then I don't want you. Plus, whether I'm divorcing Allen or not, I still have a daughter at home."

"Don't say that! We're in love, I'm just.. I'm just jealous of your husband right now. You've been getting closer and leaving me out. I don't know what to do." Her eyes watered a bit and she tried to hide it from him. He sat down closer to her.

"Lenalee, I love you. Just bare with this for one month. The way you are handling the situation is not the right way, for now the conditions of the divorce are to act normal. That is all I am doing-acting. There is no need to fuss okay?" He commented, looking straight into her eyes the entire time as he spoke. He may have slipped a little white lie in there somewhere. She smiled at him wiping the tears from her face.

"Alright Kanda. I love you, too." With that, he left her home.

_Am I just acting?_

**_*At Home*_**

Kanda walked in the door silently to find the dining room light on with Allen pacing the floor, with a worried expression on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked. Allen looked up and quickly ran over, relief gracing his features.

"Oh thank God." He threw his arms around his neck. "Where have you been?"

"Out. Our conditions never said I couldn't go out, right?" He replied, avoiding the question's true answer. Suddenly, Allen froze and backed away from him.

"You- You smell nice Kanda... Well I'm going to bed. Try to be home before one in the morning next time, okay?" He smiled at his husband and made his way down to the bedroom.

"Shit." Kanda mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the shower and washed the scent of Lenalee off of his body.

_I'm so _stupid. _Allen's probably in there, crying himself to sleep._ He made his way out of the shower whilst drying himself off. He walked into the room and got dressed, watching the lump on the bed all the while he did so. He felt sincerely guilty for his night time activities now. "Moyashi?" No response, "Allen?" He tried. Said boy turned around and uncovered his face.

"Yes, Kanda?" He replied.

"You alright?"_Is he alright? of course he isn't alright, stupid! _Kanda didn't know what else to say.

"Can I ask you a question, Kanda?" Allen said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Sure, Moyashi." The man sent a weak glare towards the black haired male.

"Pretend its eight ears later and you found out Katlyn's boyfriend was cheating on her and hurt her really bad, what would you do?" As smart as Kanda is; he didn't connect the situations at hand.

"I would beat the shit out of him." He said, "But hopefully we won't have to worry about boyfriends because she will not have one until she's forty." Allen smiled a little at his protectiveness over her.

"Then why?" He asked looking down at his pillow.

"Why what?" Kanda asked, extremely confused at this point.

"Why are you cheating on _me? _You only have to wait a month yet your still doing it!" Allen started crying softly. Kanda stood there, in his pajamas, at loss for words. He hated seeing his Moyashi cry like this, but he knew he could do nothing to stop it. He crawled in the bed and pulled the cover over him. "Well, are you going to answer me?" He sat up, tears streaming down his face. "Kanda where did we go wrong? I still love you with all of my heart, what did I do? I-I'll change if that's what you want!" Kanda sat up and pulled and pulled him into his arms. At first he resisted, but he soon caved in and sobbed openly into Kanda's chest.

"I don't know, Allen." he said, inaudibly to the other. **_*_**

**_The Next Day*_**

May 3rd, Saturday

Allen woke up curled into Kanda's arms. It was nice and warm. He noticed that the older male was sitting upright and had his head leaning uncomfortably on the head frame of the bed. "Kanda." Allen whispered. "Hey, wake up." He shook the back haired man but he still didn't wake up.

_How long did I keep him awake?_

He look over at the clock.

**9:30 am**

Allen pulled himself out of his arms and put him down in a more comfortable position. He kissed the top of Kanda's head and made his way to Katlyn's room. She was sprawled across her bed, well half off her bed anyways. He giggled quietly at his daughter. Allen then made his way into the kitchen and pulled out the pancake mix and bacon. "Good breakfast for a busy day." He hummed quietly to himself as he prepared the meal. Thirty minutes later Katlyn stumbled through the door way in her spongebob pajamas. Her hair was messily tied into a high ponytail. "Morning sunshine."

"Morning Papa." She sniffed the air and was suddenly wide awake. "Pancakes?!" He giggled as he turned completely around balancing three plates in his two hands.

"You guessed it." He winked at her. "Well I'm going to go wake your Daddy up." He started down the hall.

"Daddy's home?!" She said excitedly.

"Yes. So be a big girl and finish your food. Then I want you to go get your swimsuit on okay?" He continued walking after she nodded in agreement. Allen made his way into the bedroom. Upon arrival he couldn't contain his laughter. There lay Kanda laying halfway off the bed just like Katlyn. Allen walked over to his sleeping form. "Kanda, wake up." Allen said crouching down next to the bed. He brushed the hair out of Kanda's face. "Come on, we've got a busy day ahead of us, you can't sleep all day." He planted a kiss on his forehead. Kanda awoke and then groaned, pulling Allen onto the bed. "K-kanda!" Allen squeaked, blushing.

"Mnmwhat?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Can you please get up?" At that he opened his eyes slowly.

"Moyashi, why are you on top of me? It's too early in the morning for that." He let out a yawn. Allen held in his laughs. "Sorry, I'll try not to be sucked in by your gorgeous body this early in the morning next time."

"Yeah, that's a god idea.." Kanda then fell back onto the bed.

"Nope! Mister you're getting up right now! We have pancakes and bacon on the table and you need to get dressed. We're going to the lake today, remember?" Allen said as he dragged him back up. He lifted his dead weight off the bed.

"Don't wanna." He said tiredly.

"Would you really let Katlyn down like that? She's already in her swim suit and everything." At that, Kanda walked over to the dresser and pulled out midnight blue shorts. He stripped completely and put them on. Meanwhile Allen stood in the corner blushing madly. He then mumbled something about 'no modesty' and changed into his own green shorts facing the other way. Kanda let out a sleepy chuckle. He walked up behind Allen and scooped him up in his arms, earning a surprised scream. "You scared me."

Kanda just smirked. He noticed that Allen was easier to carry today. Allen leaned into his hold. They made their way into the dining room to see Katlyn finishing up her last piece of bacon.

"Papa, you're not a princess today!" She pouted.

"And why not dear?" Allen asked from his position in Kanda's arms.

"Silly Papa, princesses don't wear swim shorts!" Kanda chuckled at her reasoning while he let Allen down.

"I guess you're right, that means you're the princess today! Kanda?" Kanda, understanding, lifted Katlyn high into the air. The two male sat down for breakfast while the eight year old tried to fix the straps on her purple one piece. Ten minutes later Allen was in Kanda's arms again as they headed towards the door. Letting him down at the door way, Allen hopped out of Kanda's arms and ran to the driver's side.

"I'm driving!" He stated cheerfully and Kanda threw him the keys. They all piled into the car for another family trip.

**_"At the Lake*_**

Kanda sighed contentedly. There was only two other families there and it was peacefully quiet, with only the sound of his family splashing in the water. He sat in the grass meditating while Allen and Katlyn played in the water. He loved the lake. It was so much better than the beach. He didn't know why Lenalee had always insisted on going to the busiest parts of he beach; it irritated him to no end to hear a bunch of people yelling. He was glad that Allen and Katlyn knew that the lake was the better alternative. It was suddenly very quiet. He opened his eyes to see that no one was in the water. The only people in sight was the other families.

"Katlyn? Moyashi?" He called out. No response. He stood up worried. "Allen, Katlyn?! Where are you guys?" He started frantically looking out on the water when suddenly his felt a ton of water being poured over his head. He turned around to see Katlyn holding a bucket and laughing while Allen was rolling on the ground. "That wasn't funny! You guys had me worried!" He said.

"S-sorry Daddy!" She said in between laughs. "It was Papa's idea." Katlyn pointed a finger at said man. Kanda gave him a scolding look. He stood up and walked over to the taller male.

"I'm sorry, Kanda." He said, still laughing so hard that his lungs were beginning to hurt. "We were only playing a practical joke-" He was interrupted by a fit of coughs. They got harder and harder.

"Hey Moyashi, you alright?" A hint of worry made its way into Kanda's voice. He laid a hand on Allen's back.

"I'm.. fine." He then covered his mouth wile coughing. They slowed down a bit and finally subsided.

"Did you choke or what?" Kanda asked, worry now evident in his voice. Allen kept his hand over his mouth because he felt the warm liquid seeping out of his mouth.

"I accidentally bit the inside of my mouth. How bad is it?" He lied. He removed his hand and Kanda and Katlyn gasped a the blood running out of Allen's mouth.

"Moyashi this looks like old blood. Are you okay?" He said wiping the blood from Allen's mouth with a towel.

"Yeah, I just bit my cheek is all. You're imagining things. I need to sit down." Saying that he sat down. "You two go play in the water okay?" Hesitantly, Kanda nodded and led Katlyn out to the lake. Allen just stared at them with a sad expression. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he watched them swim around.

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys! :) Here's another quick update for you! OH MY GOSH this was actually a little difficult to write! Let's once again thank TheAbusedZombie for making my work bearable! I just got done watching the fault in our stars and if you have never seen it or read the book I recommend carry a tissue box with you when you do! I literally sobbed like a baby and had to leave the theater because I was worried I would upset the other people in the theater. Anyways! Please Read and Review! It brings me great pleasure to see them! Even if their only a couple of words! Al praise and critiques are accepted!**

**READ AN REVIEW, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	4. Chapter Three: Bitter Sweet

**AN: Hey Guys! Thank you for the beautiful reviews! :) They all make me so happy every time I get a new one! :) I'm sorry for the late update. First it was Kanda's birthday, so of course i had to celebrate. Then it was me getting oh so very sick (still am I just decided to suck it up), and then right when I started typing a chapter up... My computer crashed :'( I'm getting it fixed on Wednesday hopefully I will update again by then.**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers, favoriters, and followers :D Some of the reviews made me laugh very hard. You may or may not know who you are already!**

**Anyways here's the new chapter you've been waiting for :)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA! :D (I was going to post this on June 6th but welll you know xD... It may or may not've been the birthday party i threw for Kanda... )**

* * *

**One Month**

**Chapter Three: Bitter Sweet**

**June 6th, Tuesday**

"But Kanda it's your birthday! We should spend it together." Lenalee's voice sounded hurt over the phone.

"Allen just wants to go out for ice cream. I promise I'll come over afterwards." He said with an irritated sigh.

"Fine. You'll have more fun with me anyways." She smirked over the phone though he couldn't see. They bid their good-byes and Kanda walked back into the ice cream shop.

"Kanda, I ordered for you; I hope you don't mind." Allen said handing a chocolate ice cream over to him. Kanda _hated _ice cream. It was too sweet. He grimaced as he took the ice cream from Allen. The white haired male just gave a knowing look. "So what was the phone call about? Another happy birthday?"

"No. My work wants me to come in later." Allen looked appalled.

"Kanda you're the boss. How can they call you in? And on your birthday? The nerve!" He looked genuinely upset. Katlyn pouted as well.

"Does that mean I have to go back to school?" Kanda looked at the brunette and blinked.

"Katlyn when did you get here?" Kanda asked. Allen and became sheepish under Kanda's gaze.

"Well before you got here I had her checked out." Kanda raised an eye brow.

"When and how did she get here?"

"I had her babysitter, Fou, walk her here. Then she hid in the girl bathroom til you went outside. Surprise!" Allen said holding his arms towards her in a 'ta-da!' fashion. Kanda put his hand on his forehead.

"Do you have any tests today?" She shook her head.

"Only on Fridays."

"Are you missing anything?" She squirmed under his gaze.

"Something about a mean guy on a range." Kanda looked confused for a second and then realization hit. He laughed lightly at his daughters interpretation.

"Mean, median, mode, and range?" She nodded at him. "Well I guess after we leave I'll teach you about that. Let me call my work again." Katlyn jumped in the air and high fived the white haired man. Kanda stepped out side and scrolled down to Lenalee's number.

"Hello?" She said on the other end.

"That was fast." It had barely rung two times before she picked up.

"Well I didn't want to keep you waiting." She said happily.

"I can't come over until way later today." She was silent for a moment.

"Why not?" She said with an angry tone.

"Because Allen checked Katlyn out from school so I need to help her with her school work." He replied calmly.

"What?! That bitch. She probably knew that you were going out today and did that just so you wouldn't! I really wanted to see you today of all days. Will you come over tonight at least?"

"Don't call the Moyashi a bitch for wanting my daughter to spend her father's birthday with her father. If anything right now you're being a bitch. Lenalee just calm down about it; Yes I'm coming over tonight. But if you want me to keep coming over you're going to have to remember the conversation we had the other day!" He attempted to keep his voice and face calm so his family wouldn't see.

Lenalee huffed and hung up the phone. Kanda made his way back into the restroom and hesitantly took a lick of the ice cream. For a moment he just stood there gaping at the ice cream. Allen looked up and giggled. "Tastes good, doesn't it?" Kanda just nodded dumbly and sat down finishing the ice cream. "I knew you would. You don't like sweet things so I asked for there bitter dark chocolate special. I didn't even know they had it here until today." His Moyashi smiled brightly and Katlyn did as well. Kanda had expected it to be like that really sweet ice cream Lenalee had shared with him that one time. He cringed at the thought of it. "That was a face, do you not like it anymore?"

"N-no. I still like it. Thank you." Kanda said honestly.

"Yay! See Katlyn! We know Daddy so well!" They high-five and cheer. Kanda smiles at them and continues to eat his ice cream.

"So do I _have _to put it in order to get thew medium?" She asked the tall black haired male.

"You have to put them in order to find the _median _silly." Allen piped up from the couch. Kanda chuckled and nodded.

"That takes so much work!" She whined and said with exaggerated movements. The two males laughed at her.

Kanda's phone started ringing. He look at the clock.

_9:36 pm_

"Shit." Kanda said. He answered his phone and went outside. Allen looked after him with a concerned look on his face.

"Alright Katlyn, it's time for bed. You have school tomorrow." The little girl pouted but yawned and complied as Allen lead her up to her room. Her Sakura(1) pajamas were a little big on her but she absolutely loved the pink haired girl and would have no other set of pajamas. Katlyn crawled into bed.

"Hey Papa..." She said quietly,

"Yes?" He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Is anything wrong?" Allen looked shocked at the young girl.

"What do you mean?" He said brushing the girls bangs out of her face.

"You seem sad lately. Even when you're smiling." She said, thoroughly confused herself.

"Nothing's wrong sweet heart. I'm just a little tired here late. But I'll be better soon." Tears rimmed Allen's eyes but then went unnoticed by the girl who was already half asleep.

"Promise?" Allen paused for a moment trying to find his voice.

"I promise." He kissed the top of her head and covered in her her bed.

He walked out of the room turning on the lotus night light. After he shut the door he leaned against it and slid down slowly. Allen put his face in his hands and began crying silently. "I'll be better soon, Katlyn." He whispered.

"Hey Moyashi what's wrong?" Came Kanda's worried voice and hurried footsteps. He crouched down and Allen wrapped his arms around the older's neck sobbing quietly into him. Kanda lifted him into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. "Are you gonna tell me now?"

"I-I don't want y-you to leave me." He said in between sobs. Kanda could feel both of their hearts breaking. Kanda just held him tighter and let him finish his sobs. After a few minutes of silence Allen looked up at Kanda and caught his lips with his own. He kiss Kanda passionately. At first the black haired man was shocked but then he responded to the kiss with a kiss even more passionate. Sleepily Allen broke the kiss for air. He looked as if he could fall over from lack of oxygen. "I love you, Kanda." He said before falling into a deep sleep.

Kanda whispered out loud, "I think I might love you, too." Kanda laid Allen down on the bed and walked out to the porch. Suddenly realization hit him. He was too caught up in the moment to notice the metallic taste of Allen. His eyes settled onto his husband. "You had better be okay, Baka." Just to make sure he walked over to the bed and felt his pulse. He was relieved by the sound of a strong steady heart beat. Kanda shot a text out to Lenalee.

_**Can't make it tonight. Tomorrow for sure.**_

_But you just said you'd be here in thirty minutes! I got everything ready for you. -_-#_

**_I'm not feeling well tonight. See you tomorrow._**

He set down the phone and ignored the next few buzzes. He slipped into bed next to Allen after slipping his shoes off.

"Goodnight, Allen."

* * *

(1) Sakura from Naruto :D

**AN: OMG... This chapter... It is so short but it makes my heart hurt! Sorry for being so late! I was supposed to have like six more chapter up by now! Please read and review! I love you all!Excuse the horrible grammar! This chapter is not beta red! :(**


	5. Chapter Four: Cirque Des Anges

**AN: There was a problem with my computer software/hardware (whatever it was). That is why every time I typed up lovely beautiful chapters full of love and clowns, and other such things it would all mercilessly get deleted. Also I must give a big apology out to my readers. The MAIN reason I have not updated my stories is because I was too focused on my own addiction (to very bad illegal things) to even really think about this story. I'm on track to getting my life straightened out and hopefully will never go down that path again! I am now currently still on honors diploma, participating in a school sport, and am getting a job (zero time for anything illegal! YAY ME!). Once again I apologize for letting that get in they way.**

**OMG I JUST REALIZED A BIG MISTAKE! I made Kanda's birthday last chapter thinking that my story was taking place on June 6th even though it was taking place on May 6th. Everyone either ignore the fact that Kanda's birthday is June sixth for this story or pretend it was the day Kanda was adopted by Tiedoll! YEAH! THAT's IT!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**One Month**

**Chapter Four: Cirque des Anges**

**May10th, Saturday**

"Daddy, hurry up!" Katlyn called out dragging Allen and I out the door. Well, really she was dragging _me _out the door while I carried Allen. Allen laughed lightly in his unusually raspy voice. Maybe he had a cold?

"Moyashi are you not feeling well?" he tensed up and I continued, "The circus is here until tomorrow. I'm sure Kate wouldn't mind waiting a day of she knew you were sick." He shook his head while looking at the ground.

"I'm fine." He looked up smiling brightly. The light of his smile and eyes were a deep contrast to the shadows of his face. I hugged his small frame closer to me, noticing how bony it was getting. "This is how everyone's voice sounds when they first wake up and don't talk."

"That could be true, but if that's the reason for that then why are you losing so much weight here lately? And don't just say I'm getting stronger, I saw you standing on the scale when I got out of the shower the other day. 105 pounds isn't normal for someone your age and height."

"No, we told the Ring Master we'd be there today. Kanda ever since I was a kid my weight has done this. It's because I have O- blood. I just haven't been eating enough meat! I could really go for a steak soon!" I vaguely remembered the day in one of my high school sciences classes where I found out that I was O-, pretty rare but not as rare as Allen's. He smiled as I set him down by the driver's door. He once again looked sheepish. "C-can you drive today?" that confused me considering he _always _wanted to drive. I picked him up and walked around to the passenger door, opened it, and helped him sit down in the car. After a few minutes we were already halfway to Allen and Kate's favorite annual event.

"Let's sit in the front Papa! Daddy? Can you go buy pop corn and cotton candy?" The yearly process hadn't changed a bit yet. We arrive at _Cirque Des Anges_, I go get pop corn and cotton candy while they run to the front. Next the performers will surely ask Allen to participate again this year and he'll wow the crowd, especially Katlyn. After paying for the food I make my way down to our usual spot to see that they still hadn't arrived. They were walking really slow. I quickly caught up to them.

"Come on turtles. I never beat you back." I smirked as they both smiled. I noticed Allen's face was lined with a thin layer of sweat. I knew he was sick. Handing the popcorn to Katlyn I turn and position myself in front of him so he can hop on my back. "Hop on."

"Bu-"

"I _said _hop on." I was already blushing from the stares and 'Awe's we got. He climbed onto my back, also blushing.

We made our way down to our seats, specifically reserved for us. Katlyn sat on the far left, Moyashi was in the middle and I sat beside him.

A man dressed in a white and gold Ring Master's clothing skipped onto the stage. "Bonjour everyone! Welcome to the Cirque Des Anges!" Everyone cheered loudly at the man with the thick French accent. Allen covered his ears and Katlyn cheered along with the crowd. "As we do every year in this particular state, we will now be welcoming our special guest onto the stage!" Allen stood and Katlyn moved into his seat to sit next to me. A spotlight shown on his smiling face. He was dressed in his white dress shirt and had on white tight-like pants. Right before the spotlight hit him a gold mask covered the upper half of his face. He truly look like the name of the show. Circus of Angels.

"Crown Clown please step onto the stage!" Everyone in the audience cheered even louder. I noticed him wince at the loud sound. He made his way onto the stage and stood next to the ring master before giving a deep bow. And as he did every year started doing all of his acrobat things I can't even begin to describe. Watching him perform was my favorite part of the show every single year. His beauty and grace radiated off of him and it was always something new. I watched him carefully and while the rest of the crowd cheered a worried expression made its way onto my face.

Even with the mask I could tell he was struggling to keep going. I waved the ring master over from his spot on side stage. He walked over leaned down towards me, the same expression on his face.

"Monsieur I can't help but notice something is off about your lover this year. Is there something wrong." No wonder he would notice it too, he's a professional.

"I believe he's more sick than he's letting on. Is there any way you could end his act early?" He nodded and made his way onto center stage.

"And that's all from Crown Clown this year Ladies and Gentlemen!" The crowd was a mixture of 'boo's and 'awe's. The really wanted to see him perform more. Allen who had been in a hand stand at the moment in time stood up a little confused but bowed and made his way off stage anyways. I noticed that his hair was practically wet from sweating and that he was panting really hard. I ran up to the side stage to meet up with him. The lights weren't shined our way so it was hard to see him. I reached him just in time to catch his collapsing form. A few people close enough to see him fall out gasped. I scooped him into my arms.

"Allen! What's wrong?" I said to him, removing his mask I so I could see his eyes. They were glazed over and his face held a pained expression. Running to our seats with him in our arms I grabbed Katlyn's arm and told her to get out my phone. People were staring at us with wide-eyed expressions as we made our way out the building. I set Allen down against the wall and called for an ambulance.

"Where are you hurting Allen? The dispatcher needs to know." Tears started falling out of his eyes. When he tried to speak a fit of coughs attacked him. He pointed to his upper rib cage. Dark blood sprayed onto the both of us. "It's his lungs or something. He's coughing up blood. It doesn't look like new blood but that not really my specialty so could you please hurry. We're at the civic center with the circus is held." I threw the phone down and wiped the blood from his face and kissed his forehead and eyelids.

Katlyn was crying beside Allen hugging his arm while he ran his fingers through her hair. He started getting quiet and closing his eyes. My heart dropped. "Hey Allen, open up your eyes. You have to stay awake until the paramedics get here." I lightly tap his face and he opens his eyes again. They were unfocused, staring at me, yet straight past me. "Allen what's wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me your were _this _sick?" I said more to myself. He just smiled sadly, still not focused on me.

"I'm sorry." Came his raspy, broken voice. The sound of it just brought tears to my eyes. I pulled him into a hug, Kate also being pulled into it and just rocked him back and forward. The was only a few people outside with us and they were all looking at us with worried expression. A few asking if we needed help. Finally the ambulance arrived. I kissed him on the head before they rolled him into the ambulance. I grabbed Kate's hand and ran her to the car. We both buckled up and I drove to the hospital they said Allen was being taken to.

I called Katlyn's aunt Fou to come pick her up and I waited in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity before a man in a white coat finally came out. Seeing as I was the only person still in the waiting room I hopped up before he had the chance to call out my name.

He nodded his head, "Mr. Kanda?" I nodded. His expression was grim and I could feel my heart sinking even lower into my stomach.

"Is he okay?" It didn't even sound like my voice. It felt like a recording was playing and I was just there to listen to how the situation played out.

"Yes, and no." A small bud of hope rose in me. "Mr. Walker has a type of cancer called bronchoalveolar cell carcinoma."

"Cancer?" The hope slowly started dying down again. The doctor nodded. "Is he going to live?"

"The chances are extremely slim. from the looks of it, even with treatment he wouldn't even make it to the beginning of June. That is unless his transplant request can be accepted." The doctor's sympathetic eyes watched me as my brain shut down. Allen, dead? That doesn't even make sense.

"What transplant request? You mean he already knows about this?" The doctor nodded.

"The only way he could possibly survive is if he had a lung transplant. This is the only form of lung cancer that you can get a lung transplant for. Unfortunately his blood type keeps him from being able to get one. Since he is B negative we would need two other people with O negative blood or B negative blood to transplant part of their lung."

"I have O negative. Couldn't he just.. I don't know have one of mine? You can live with one lung right?"

"You can live with one lung but it's not exactly considered living to some people. Especially in his case. He's already weakened from the cancer, so he'll never be able to get back in shape again. He won't be able to walk without assistance, won't be able to breathe normally without help, neither would you might I add. Plus you have to be 100% perfectly healthy to donate."

"Well what if someone with O negative or B negative dies and his organs are donated? People die everyday. Are none of them that blood type?"

"Yes, that would work but O negative is one of the most rare blood types in the U.S. and B negative is even more uncommon." All was quiet. It seemed as if the world had stopped. "You can still sign up to be one of the two donators and just pray that another one comes along." I shook my head and pulled out my wallet peering into it looking at my driver's license before putting it back into my pocket.

"That won't be necessary. Can I go see him?" Hesitantly the doctor nodded and led me back to his hospital room. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind me giving us some privacy.

With a dazed expression Allen stared out the window. White sheets and pillows nearly hid him from my sight. He was well camouflaged into the hospital room. All white. All white except the dark circles under his eyes and shadows on his shoulders where the white hospital gown was hanging from his slim shoulders. "Moyashi?" I whispered. Shocked, his head snapped towards me and then he looked down in shame.

"Come in." At that I walked in further to the room and sat on the side of his bed. My eyes drifted over to the heart monitor that let out steady beeps, reminding me that my Moyashi was still here. A temporary relief flooded over me. We sat there silently for too long. Finally he spoke up. "So I guess this is g-god news to you?" He gripped his sheets tightly, staring down at his balled up fists. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"No. Why would this _ever _be good news to me?" I said astonished that he would even think something like that.

"Now it'll be easier for you. Since we're getting a divorce you won't worry about me being the crazy ex coming after you and your new girlfriend. And Katlyn will live with both of you and she'll be able to have a real mom. You won't have to wake up and see me everyday or have to suffer through another minute of me. I'll just be gone and you guys wont need me anymo-" I cut him off by pulling his now sobbing form into a hug. I rocked him back and forward rubbing circles into his back.

"Don't you say that. It's not true." I held in tears and continued. "Just because we're divorcing doesn't mean I don't still care about you. Katlyn doesn't need a "real mom". She needs us. She needs _you._ As much as I don't like to admit it I need you. Even if we wouldn't be married anymore I would to call and check up on you now and then. No matter what, both Kate and I will always need you." He wrapped his arm around me and cried more.

"We won't be cancelling the divorce because of me dying, will we?" He said. His voice sounded so heart-broken that I felt a crack on my frozen heart begin to form. Stupid Moyashi thawed it down enough to be broken again. Great.

"No." Your right, we won't be cancelling the divorce because of you dying. I thought as his sobs died down and he pulled away.

"The doctor said I can go home tonight so long as I take my medicine he gave me yesterday." I nodded slowly.

"Would you like me to go discharge you?" I say standing from the bed. He nodded.

"Yes please." His voice was detached and he was looking out the window again. I walked over to the door and opened it. I heard Allen's small voice over the heart monitor.

"I love you, Yuu." I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. Slowly I slid down onto the floor burying my head into my hands.

"I love you, too, Allen."

* * *

**AN: It's done! This chapter, even with out computer problems got deleted half way through. Much much frustration! Since I have things to do later today and it is already three a.m. I shall now be going to bed! I will reply to reviews for this past chapter in the next chapter when I have more time! They really motivated me to keep writing THANK YOU! I WILL REPLY SOON! Good night/morning/cheese... wait what? ZZZzzz...**


	6. Chapter Five: The Third Broken Heart

**AN: Hey Guys! My little sister is practically BEGGEING me to write this chapter! (She knows how the whole story {except the end :D}} plays out so she's excited for this chapter!) For those of you who hate Lenalee, maybe this will lessen your hatred of her a bit! It will also satisfy you need for hints of Yullen a little but *wink wink ZING* Review Replies! :D**

**To All Reviewers: You guys should sign up for the cheer team or something! You're reviews cheered me on to just write and write and write no matter how many time my computer deleted it!**

**Guest: Something Good, eh? Read on my dear ;D**

**BakaUsagi49: Me too! That type of cancer sucks! It's super painful and he has so much will power to hide it from them for so long :'(**

**PassingBye: Or two million (merh her her. I know mine is!)**

**Bunny: Thank you so much! :P**

**ZeKaien: Thank you for that wonderful review, you already know the reply! My English tutor and I are getting together on Monday and she's going to help me correct the story a little!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**One Month**

**Chapter Five: The Third Broken Heart**

**January 15th, Monday (2001/ 13 years prior to the story)**

**Lenalee's POV**

I packed mine and Kanda's lunch while humming a song my brother taught me from our homeland.

"Lenalee? My darling sister, where are you~?" I heard my brother, Komui's, voice from upstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen Nii-san!" I said happily. He barreled into the kitchen. Before he was able to tackle me with a hug I deflected it with a kick. "Not now Nii-san, I'm packing Yuu's and my lunch." His whole demeanor changed. A black aura surrounded him.

"He had better not lay a finger on my precious sister!" He managed to pull an oversized drill gun out of no where. I sighed at his antics.

"Brother, both you and I know that he doesn't like me like that." It's the sad truth. My first love won't love me back. But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving him!

"Idiot Kanda! Who _wouldn't _fall head over heels for my dearest Lenalee!" I giggled at him and put the lunches in my bag. "Oh by the way Lenalee?"

"Yes, brother?" I tilt my head.

"There's a new student coming to the school today. Would you mind showing him around?" A new student? Wow that was rare for these parts.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Something like 'Allen Walker.' He's a nice kid. His foster-father is Cross. It's a wonder the kid is as polite as he is. He better not lay a hand on you either!" I chuckled and made my way out the door.

"See you later Nii-san." I wave before walking to Black Order High School.

"Yuu!" He turned his head in somewhat irritation.

"Don't call me that." He grimaced.

"Sorry Kanda-kun, I forgot. Not in public!" I held my index finger up to my mouth. "I brought your lunch! Soba, just as you like it!" I beamed at him. His face softened to the closest thing I'd ever seen to a smile on him.

"Thanks Lenalee." He said taking the lunch from me. I nodded.

"No problem. No if you'll excuse me I have to go to my brother's office to show a new student around the school." I winked at him and left. He was the most wonderful person on this planet. Why am I so helplessly in love with him?

When I entered my brother's office an old man was sitting in the chair talking with Mr. Wenham.

"Hello Mr. Wenham. Sorry to interrupt, but is the new student here yet." At that moment the old man turned around revealing a cute boy-ish face that was pale and had silver chrome pools for eyes. I noticed a jagged red scar running across his left eye. For a second I thought it was a tattoo, but I knew a scar when I saw one.

"Yes, Lenalee. He's right here. Allen, meet Lenalee. She's Principal Komui's sister." I smiled and bowed slightly

"Nice to meet you Allen-kun. I hope we can be friends!" He stood and mimicked my bow.

"Me, too!" He held out his hand. Expecting a handshake I held mine out. Upon grabbing my hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. I must have turned fifty different shades of red. Reever's mouth hung agape as Allen looked at the both of us confused.

"U-um Allen-kun? Why'd you do that?" I stuttered. Suddenly a look of realization hit the poor of like a ton of bricks. He face now matched his scar.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where I come from it is rude to not greet a pretty woman in such a way. I completely forgot that there were different customaries here in America!" I finally noticed the slight English accent under his voice. I also noticed the comment about 'pretty woman' and blushed even more.

"No, that's quite alright. You didn't mean anything by it. Shall we tour the school now?" I compose myself and smile.

"Oh, yes please." He scratched the back of his head, still a little embarrassed. I giggled and led him to the main hall.

"Well as you know Black Order High School is a boarding school so first I'll show you where the boy's dormitory is." For the next twenty minutes I showed him where all of his classes would be and where all the need-to-know places were. The bell rung startling me.

"Oh my, it's already time for class to start! At lunch time look for me and you can sit at my table with my friends and I!" I say cheerfully.

"Thank you! I will." He said before walking off.

"So polite, and cute, too." I mumbled to myself. "But not as cute as my Kanda!" I say and then run off to my first class.

The lunch bell finally rang. I was making my way over to the cafeteria when I remembered I left my lunch in the art hall on the other side of the school. I quickly run in that direction and find Allen looking around confused.

"Allen-kun? What are you doing here?" I ask. He turns around and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're here! I have the worst sense of direction and seemed to have gotten myself lost!" I laugh.

"Alright. I'll lead you to the cafeteria. Let me get my lunch box out of this classroom real quick!" He nodded and I retrieved it quickly.

"Say Lenalee? Why isn't everyone as kind as you are?" He asked me looking a little upset.

"Is someone being rude to you We can take care of that problem real quick!" I say suddenly feeling protective over my new friend.

"Well not exactly. A boy in my math class tried to hit another kid and I stopped him from doing so and he called me names I didn't understand." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I only know one person that hot headed but he's two grades ahead of us so I doubt it's him." I say, Kanda instantly popping into my head. My heart melted just thinking about him.

"Well I do have a senior math class. But who knows. Either way I can't remember his name." He shook his head, looking down. "He was an arse that's for sure." I laughed loudly at his comment.

"Anyways, let's get on to lunch." He nodded and we made our way to the cafeteria. I gaped at him as he piled his tray up high. "How can one person eat so much?"

"Due to my blood type I can only eat certain foods that don't satisfy me all the way and plus my metabolism is extremely high." He said as if people asked him this all the time.

"What is your blood type?"

"I am B negative." He said and stated nomming on his salmon on the way to our table.

"What? I didn't even know that existed!" I haven't even heard of a person having that blood type.

"Yeah, it's pretty rare. Not quite as rare as AB negative though! I had the opportunity to meet someone with that blood type. He didn't care about his blood type, he at whatever he wanted!" I noticed his expression got a little darker after that.

"That's awesome." I say and set my tray down on the table.

"Yeah was an awesome per- It's YOU!" His sudden outburst startled me.

"What? Moyashi, you can't sit here. Go away." A tick formed over Kanda's eyebrow.

"Wait Kanda, you really are the one who almost got into a fight today?" I yelled at him and he cringed.

"I almost get into fights everyday. Today the stupid beansprout thought he'd butt into my business.

"Kanda-kun that's not nice! Don't bad mouth Allen-kun like that! He's really nice." I say in Allen's defense.

A red-haired guy ran up to our little group and enveloped Kanda into a hug. He momentarily forgot about us and started chasing Lavi with fire in his eyes. I sigh in annoyance.

"Sorry about him. He's been in the Black Order High in Asia for the past two weeks. He's probably just really happy to be home and is covering it up!" I explain.

"Home? You consider this your home?" He asks with a head tilt that screamed innocent.

"This is the place I've lived in since I was a little girl. Recently my brother became the principal and I was able to move into his house down the street. I still stay in the girl's dormitory something, though." He nodded in response.

"Then... I hope I can come to call this place home, too." He smiled a smile that was breath-taking. I blushed and looked away.

***3 weeks later***

"Kanda-kun! Allen-kun!" I called out to my two favorite people.

"Oh fine! Always ignore Lavi, he's not important!" The red-head sulked in the corner and I laughed.

"Sorry Lavi, you too!" He perked up and the trio look at me expectantly.

"There's this party this Saturday and-"

"Absolutely not." Allen and Kanda said in unison before blushing and throwing glares at each other. Um. Weird. Anyways.

"Awhh But why not? Pleeeease?" I gave my best puppy dog look and watched with a swelling ego as both of them caved in. Allen with a huff and a small smile and Kanda with his signature, 'Che.'

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around both of them.

"I was game from the beginning, why don't I get a hug." Lavi looked like the green eye monster. Not eyed, but eye. I wrapped my arms around him and he blushed and ran away.

"He really confuses me sometimes." I say towards where Lavi ran off.

"Wait you _don't _know?" Allen asks astonished. Even Kanda had a look of amusement on his face.

"Don't know what?" I furrowed my eyebrows together. What was he talking about.

"Pfft!" Kanda turned around with his hand covering is mouth and Allen doubled over.

"Lena, you really are oblivious sometimes!" Allen exclaimed. I was too busy drooling over Kanda's near laugh to notice anything else in the world. Finally I realized there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"-lee! You n there? Stop drooling silly." I blushed and backed away from the two boys.

"Sorry I um. I'm reeeeally hungry and thought about chicken so... yeah." Dramatic tears formed in Allen's eyes.

"First of all no one should ever be hungry! That's a horrible experience! Let's go get you some food! And second of all, lucky! I wish I could have chicken. STUPID BLOOD TYPE KEEPING ME FROM AMERICAN NORM FOODS!" He then grabbed my wrist and zoomed towards the cafeteria and I latched onto Kanda's forcefully taking him along with us.

***That Weekend***

I slipped into my black floral stockings and high neck purple dress and admired the sight I saw. I had my friend Rhode pick out an outfit for me and I was definitely impressed. The high-neck purple dress came up about the same length as my skirt I often wore except it was skin tight. Once it got to the waist the material flared out and clasped around my neck. The lack of sleeves told me that I would need a jacket so Rhode immediately threw a black leather jacket at me.

"I don't know if this is _my _style. It's a bit skimpy but hey, it's a party, whatever goes right?" Rhode and I share a devious smirk.

"Plus I bet this outfit will have Kanda drooling!" Rhode chimed in. The thought made me itch with joy. "Now come here and let me do your make-up." I scooted over to her and let her work her magic. It ended up being a really cute cat eye for eyeliner and a gradient purple-to-green for eye shadow. That was the only make up I wore seeing as my cheeks were already filled with color from just thinking about Kanda and my eye lashes were unnaturally long.

"You. look. GORGEOUS!" Rhode squealed.

"Really?" I say bashfully.

"Totally. Now to put on the black ankle boots and we'll be ready to go!" I slipped on my shoes and made my way to the door. "Wait! One more thing!" She scurried over to me and painfully pulled my hair ties out, letting all of my hair fall down. "Now... We're ready." She smirked and we set off towards her family mansion.

I danced through the crowd searching for my friends. It's already been twenty minutes and I haven't caught sight over either of them. I bump into someone particularly hard.

"Excuse me." I smile politely up at the tall man. He wore a wolfish grin that made me kind of nervous. I tugged down at the bottom of my dress a little as his eyes roamed over me.

"Hello Lenalee. I don't suppose you know who I am?" The tall, beautiful man held his hand out, "My name's Tyki Mikk. Rhode's uncle. I hear the two of you are very good friends. How about being my friend as well" His whole aura screamed rapist.

"Nah, she's got enough friends pervert. Come on Lenalady." My friend Lavi pulled me away from the appalled Portuguese man. "Man that was close Lena! Stay away from that guy!" He now had his hand slipped around my waist and was leading me over to the side of the mansion.

"Where are Allen and Kanda?"

"It's always Allen and Kanda." He grumbled but then quickly replaced it with a cheery grin. "They're right over here!" He said. We reached the corner to see both Allen and Kanda leaning against it chatting. And NOT arguing. Hell may have just frozen over.

"Hey guys!" I say cheerfully. Then the three of them finally got a good look at me. Their jaws dropped and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I knew I should've worn something a bit more modest.

"You look hot Lenalady! I mean, STRIKE time a thousand!" Lavi's voice piped up. Then he swiftly covered his mouth turned the same shade as his hair and proceeded to run away for the second time this week. I was still shocked, in the happiest way, about his comment.

"Yeah, you really do Lena!" He said motioning for me to spin around. As I did he let out a whistle. "It's different from how you normally dress. You look more grown up like this." We exchanged a smile.

"I'm gonna go get us drinks." Kanda said before stalking off almost as if he was sulking. That is if Kanda sulked.

"He is so hot." I didn't say it. And the voice definitely wasn't female. I looked over to Allen to see that he was in the same state Lavi was in right before he ran away.

"Oh my God. Did I say that out loud?" He gaped at me and I nodded probably looking like a gaping fish.

"Y-you like Kanda?" He once again turned a color rivaling his scar. He gave a shy nod.

"I thought you were straight?" I said questioningly.

"Lenalee, I practically have a sign on my back that scream 'GAY UKE!' Everybody else already knew. We were right you are oblivious!" He laughed. Though I felt like a ton of bricks had been thrown at me I laughed along with him. Kanda returned shortly after that with three solo cups. "Good thing I haven't drank anything this week. Otherwise I wouldn't get to enjoy this beer with my two favorite people." Allen smiled, lifted his cup a started sipping on his cup.

"Since when is _he _your favorite person. You guys are at each other's throat every chance you get." I say trying unsuccessfully to hide my jealousy.

"Even if we fight I still trust the Moyashi. Just like how I trust you and Lavi. That's the most you'll ever get out of me and I won't be repeating myself." Both Allen and I gaped at Kanda as if he'd grown to heads. He just admitted to not hating the "baka Moyashi" and "baka usage." This was indeed a weird night. Finding out that Kanda liked Allen even a little sent my mood further down hill. How is he going to come to our school out of no where and get Kanda to tolerate his presence? It took me two years!

"Excuse me. I need to use the lady's room. I'll see you guys later, okay?" I needed to get out of there before I said something rude. That'd definitely make Kanda hate me.

I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror._ What doesn't he like about me? I've tried so hard for years and I still can't get him to like me or give me a second glance. _I thought while trying to hold back my tears. _Love sucks._

I make sure my face is puffy before I walk back out. I walk around looking for the guys and asking around.

"Oh, they went up stairs about ten minutes ago." Kanda's foster brother Daisya informed me.

"Thanks! I'll go look up there then." I set off towards the stair and climb them. There were people at the top of the stairs and people at the bottom of the stairs but barely any actually on them. I guess they weren't just stupid party-goers.

Once again I started asking around. A very shy Miranda told me which way they'd gone. I felt like a stalker, but I had no one else to hang out with. Plus I needed to keep and eye on Allen. Wouldn't want his whorish self to plaster himself on Kanda.

Wait.

What am I thinking? Allen's my friend!

Finally I found the hallway Miranda directed me to and knocked on all of the doors only hearing load female moans in response. Suddenly I thought: _What if that were Kanda and I?_

I blushed profusely and walked even further through the crowded hallway. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Ah~ Kanda!"

I froze in my tracks and looked over at the door I heard it come from. I peeked inside.

Kanda was on top of Allen. Both of them were butt naked. I slammed the door open in blind fury.

"Stupid fucking whore! I hate you!" Tears pricked at my eyes and I ran back through the crowd of people.

"Lenalee, wait!" I looked back to see Allen, now with pants on, chasing after me. He looked extremely confused. Plus his run was clumsy from his drunkenness.

"No you little bitch. Go back there and fuck someone else's love." It wasn't a great thing to say but my mind was in a blur. Kanda and Allen. They were having sex. The person I love and my best friend.

I started running down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard a yell. I turned around to see Allen accidentally get shoved down the hard wood stairs. I gasped as he fell into a crumple at me feet. I leaned down next to him and moved his hair away from his face. A little blood was starting to color his hair red. When I looked at him like this I didn't feel sad, or upset. I actually felt a little happy.

_You deserve it._

I got up and started walking away. Ignoring Kanda's shocked voice as he lifted Allen up and took him somewhere unknown to me.

_I promise you Allen Walker. Kanda will be mine._

* * *

**Afterwards Explanation**

Allen is rushed to the hospital. It turns out he suffers from permanent amnesia and cannot remember attending Black Order High at all (hence why he doesn't know who Lenalee is in earlier chapters). Lenalee transfers over to the BOH in Asia to get away from Allen and Kanda. Two years later Kanda and Allen get married.

* * *

**AN: So I hope that lessened your hatred for her a little bit. She's just a girl in love who feels as if the worlds against her because her best friend slept with the guy she's in love with. Poor Lenalee! I apologize for having the whole chapter in her POV! I wasn't planning on it being this long either! It was supposed to be a quick flashback for Lenalee, and then onto something that would definitely suit all of your fancies afterwards! But unfortunately I have to push that over to the next chapter! I'm not sure when I'll update again. It could be anywhere between a day and a month. I have band camp this week and then school starts! Since I'm on honors diploma and am in Chorus Ensemble and am on Advanced Flag for Colorguard I will be a very busy sophomore child. T_T But HEY! It's better than next semester where I have Hon. English (worst Subject), Chemistry Hon. (best subject ;) ) Human anatomy (favorite subject ;D ), and my wonderful job. Yay. NO LIFE HERE I COME! Don't worry I'll stay up til three a.m. for you guys!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**I NEED A BETA READER BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE MINE WENT! PLEASE HELP!**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter Six: Doing The Horizontal Bop

**AN: This whole chapter T_T Deleted. Writing gives me homicidal thoughts sometimes. BUT OI SHALL EVER STOP :D**

**I accidentally pressed "Close All Tabs" instead of "Close Current Tab" ^_^# YAY ME!**

**Anyways! I've started on ****One Month Trilogy: The First Month**** and have started planning ****One Month Trilogy: The New Month**

**Review Replies!**

**OMG OVER 50 REVIEWS! AND 70 FOLLOWS! If I reach 100 by the end of the year (Yes, please?) then I will (1) Hold A Q&amp;A (2) Have an OC Competition and (3) Be a very happy person!**

**Firediva0: You already know your reply xD Because it contains a mini spoiler I will not put it on this chapter! :)**

**BakaUsagi49: Yeah that wasn't very nice of her! But what can I say? She's just a heart broken girl who's obsessed with Kanda**

**PassingBye: Thankyouu! :) I hope you'll check it out when I upload it!**

**hisuiryuu: Don't worry things will look up for Allen! BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR! For every miracle a tragedy has to take place, that's the way the universe works!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Beanz.**

**AND THE NOVEL CONTINUES!**

**WARNING: (Though you'll enjoy this I believe!) Yaoi Smut Ahead ;)**

* * *

**One Month Trilogy: The Last Month**

**Chapter Six: Doing the Horizontal Bop (XD YES. I did make that the chapter name!)**

**May 13th, Tuesday**

_How does he do this everyday? I'd rather have my toes cut off! Wait. Is something burning? _I thought as I turned away from the cabinets. I saw a miniature fire on the stove. _Shit. _I poured some water in a cup and threw it on the fire. To my surprise the fire only grew to take up the whole pan.

"What the hell?!" I got more water and before I poured it over the fire I heard Allen's voice.

"Hey, what's burning?" The bedroom door down the hall creaked open.

"NOTHING!" I yell, "Just... go back to bed Moyashi!" I call out. I then hear a grumble and the door shut. I pour the water on the fire again. Now it was on the rest of the stove as well. "Fuck! I thought water was supposed to _extinguish _fires!" Our door slammed open again.

"Alright, that's it." Hurried foots steps made their way to the kitchen before I could protest. "What the hell, Kanda? Why are you burning down my kitchen?" His voice was raspy and squeaked a bit. He moved to the cabinet and pulled out some salt. What the hell was he gonna do with salt? Seconds later he answered that question.

Allen poured the salt over the fire and it was finally put out. Smoke filled both of our lungs causing us to cough.

"Allen you're not supposed to be out of bed. Get out of the smoke!" Is he trying to die even earlier? I scooped him up into my arms and started down the hallway.

"Let go of me, I'm not a child!" He struggled but I was stronger.

"You sure are acting like one. You heard what the doctor said. You need lots of rest." Allen looked as if he was biting his tongue. "If you have something to say, say it." He shook his head.

"When is Katlyn coming home?"

"Fou's bringing her back tomorrow after school. Are we still going to the rink tomorrow?" I asked. He nuzzled into me as we neared the bedroom.

"Yeah, she loves ice skating." He smiled thinking about Katlyn causing me to show a glimpse of a smile.

"Yeah and you suck at it." He looked up at me appalled and smacked me on the back of the head.

"I do not! I only fell twice!"

"Yeah before you decided you'd just sit o the bench and watch." I laughed and set him down on the bed. He patted the bed beside him and I sat down.

"Say Kanda?" I hummed in response. "Why were you cooking just then?" I squirmed under his devious smirk. "Was it for anyone in particular?"

"No!" I tried to hide my blush. An extremely failed attempt. "I was making soba."

"Soba that smelled like salmon and mitarashi? Which just so happen to be my two favorite foods?"

"Yes for your information that is exactly what it was. Salmon and mitarashi flavored soba." I shot up and turned around hide my full on blush.

"Mmmhmm. whatever you say Kanda." For the first time in a long time the Moyashi's voice was turning me on. I needed to get out of there. If I did something then he would pass out or even worse die on the spot, literally.

"Che. Whatever." I open the door.

"Thank you, Kanda." I turned around to see his bright smile. He looked truly happy and it made me just want to kiss him.

"I'm going out. If anything happens call me on my cell." I shut the door behind me and ran out to my car.

**A few hours later**

I came in the front door feeling accomplished. _With that out of the way time to go see how Allen's doing._I thought as I made my way back to the bedroom. Upon arrival I noticed Allen wasn't in the bed. slightly panicked I searched the whole house.

"Allen?! Where are you?"

"Out here Kanda." I heard his angelic voice call from the back porch. I ran back to see him sitting in our out door lounge chair with a cup of green tea in his hands.

"What are you doing? You need to stay in bed!" I yelled, worried.

"Kanda, I'm only having a cup of tea. That's not going to kill me." He defended.

"Allen you need to stay inside. If you get sick that could be the end of your life!" I walk over to help him up. He swats my hand away.

"I'm sick and tired of you saying stuff like that! For the past three days all I've heard is ' You can't do this! You can't do that!' I'll do whatever I damn so please! I'm a grown man and I will make decisions for myself. If I have less than a month to live I'm not going to spend it in a fucking bed!" He panted trying to catch his breath from his outburst. He wheezed as he set his tea down. I lay my hand on his back and rub it soothingly until he catches his breath.

"I'm just worried. I don't want you to go." I whispered just barely audible. Allen froze and looked up at me.

"What did you say?" I turned my head away from him and brought him into my arms.

"I said I'm worried, okay. Don't make a big deal about it." I walked him into our bedroom.

"K-kanda. I love you." He was crying and I hated that. I hated the fact that even in these hard times _I _was the one making him cry. I felt lips on mine. I was shocked at first but then I responded to the kiss. Gently I lay him onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. It was too sweet, too pleasurable to let go of just yet.

Allen broke the kiss for air but came back as quickly as he left. His hands removed my hair tie from my hair. Dark curtains covered us from the rest of the world. I groan at the feeling of him running his fingers through my hair. I remove my lips from his and lay light kisses all over his face, making sure not miss a spot. I finished with pecking his lips before moving to his neck.

A dark purple-ish red trail made its way down to Allen's chest. I relished in the sound he made when my mouth covered the pink buds on his chest. I use one of my hands to play with the other one.

"K-an-da!" His voice was broken up by moans. His voice made me feel a pool of heat gather in my lower regions. I bring my lips back up to his and remove my shirt in the process. In the sloppiest way possible the two of us ridded the other of their clothing. We looked like two clumsy teenagers, new to making love.

I groaned when Allen's now naked hips grinded up against mine. He grabbed the hand the wasn't holding my weight up and started sucking on my fingers. Once I deemed them slick enough I stopped grinding against him and moved my hand towards his entrance. Before anything I look up at his hesitantly, jus making sure he was okay. He nodded at me and I slipped one finger in. It was as if he were a virgin again. Maybe our past lack of sex wasn't such a bad thing.

"Ngh- It hurts a little." He said when I slipped a second one in. I kissed him on his lips to distract him when I added the third finger in. He winced.

"You okay?" I ask. He nods.

"Just.. Give me a second." He said. I kissed away the tears in his eyes before he gave a nod. "I'm ready now."

"You sure? We can stop if you wa-"

"I don't want to fucking stop you idiot! Why in the world would I want that?" He snapped. "Just fuck me already!" Surprised by his outburst I chuckle and line myself up with his interest. I look up to see loving eyes staring at me. I felt my gaze melt into a warm gentle stare. I slowly pushed myself in. Even with preparing him, he was so tight. I groaned at the intense pleasure. Trying my best to not ram in and out of the fragile man.

"Nn~ Kanda!" I finally had my self buried deep in him. Giving him a minute to adjust I slowly start moving. Both of us became a moaning and groaning mess. Allen writhed under me. Just the sight of him was nearly sending me over the edge.

"What kind of pace is that, Yuu. Go faster!" His voice had the most begging and desperate tone I'd heard since the night I took his virginity. And who was I to not comply to his wishes. With a smirk I begin gradually going faster. The hot friction causing me, Kanda Yuu, to let out a rare moan.

"Allen, God, Holy fuck."

"More. Please! I need more." At this point I was slamming in and out of him. Boy was he going to be sore tomorrow.

"I-I'm getting c-close." He moaned.

"Me, too." I grabbed his hard member and begin stroking it at the same pace.

"Yuu!~" He called out as he climaxed. His walls clenched around me causing white stars to shoot into my vision.

"Allen!" I nearly collapsed on top of him. A layer of sweat covered us both.

I pulled out of him and lifted him up. Making our way over to the bathroom I planted a kiss on the sleepy Moyashi's head. I ran the hot water in the bath and wiped the cum off of our stomachs and my hand. His head lulled a bit.

"You okay, Moyashi?" I was genuinely worried. He was really out of it.

"Yeah, just tired is all. It's been a while." He leaned in closer to me. I got up and put both of us in the tub. A little more awake now he sat up on his own. "Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I wash your hair?" He said sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He looked kind of like the sixteen year old kid I fell in love with way back when, only thinner and more worn. I nodded.

"Only this once though." He smiled his breath-takingly beautiful smile and proceeded to massage my scalp with his delicate fingers. After about the minutes of washing each other we were standing in the middle of the room putting on our pajamas. He was the first to slip in the bed. After a few seconds I slip into bed as well and take him into my arms. He seemed shocked at first but then yawned and smiled.

"Goodnight, Kanda."

"Goodnight, Allen."

* * *

**AN: Ooo! Some passion's building back up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it xD It's actually only the third smut I've ever written and only the second yaoi smut! So please go easy on it xD**

**Allen's words are short-lived but extremely heart breaking. Something I just now realized. xD "If I have less than a month to live I'm not going to spend it in a fucking bed!"**

**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND US ALLEN? D':**

**Please read and review! Recommend it to friends! Do what you neeeeeeeeed to do! :P**


	8. Chapte Seven: Untold Feelings

**AN: *Hiding behind Kanda* H-hey guys! I'm not dead! Though I almost died! Twice actually! My excuse is perfectly valid T_T **

**If any of you ever need anything you can call me! 251 321 5066! Or text me. If you're feeling down or whatever, I'm here and have been there. I know how it feels to be at your lowest point so stay strong!**

**My 100th story follower gets an OC! Spread the word :D I'm excited to have as many as I have!**

**BY THE WAY! I've Decided to change this from a trilogy into one book! Sorry to lead you guys on! I'm changing the name of this to One Month again!**

**Anyways, onto the long awaited story!**

* * *

**One Month**

**Chapter Seven: Untold Feelings**

**May 18th, Sunday**

I set up different decoration around the house. I was thankful to Lavi for watching Katlyn for the day. I heard a loud crash and looked over to the source of it. Allen was sitting on the floor with a stack of presents surrounding him. I laughed.

"You okay?" I asked, walking towards him.

"I'm fine." He huffed before stacking the presents up neatly.

"Why'd you get her so many presents?" I asked curiously.

"Well this is my last year for presents so I decided to go all out. You wanna see my most exciting present?" He asked excitedly. I felt a pang in my chest at the mention of this being his last year.

"S-sure." I stuttered. He dug through his pockets and pulled out three tickets. "What are they?"

"Disney World Tickets! I've always wanted to go and Kate would have a blast!" He exclaimed.

"When are we going?" I asked concerned by the amount of time we had left.

"A little under two weeks from today." He said quietly.

"Two weeks?" I said closing the distance between us. I clinged onto his shoulders. "You only have two weeks left! You won't have the energy to ride around Disney." I said with concern in my voice.

"Ah, stop worrying so much." He said with a smile. "I just want to go and watch. You can ride the rides with her. I just want to go for the memory." He was smiling brightly but I could see in his eyes the pain and fear they held. On impulse I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't tell me to stop worrying." I said. Finally everything I had done to the love of my life came crashing down on me. I'd cheated, and lied, even neglected this man. Why is it taking losing him to get this.

"Kanda, you're being weird. Besides we have to finish decorating! She'll love this Harry Potter themed party." He wiggled out of the hug and turned his back to me. He'd never seemed so far. We had been so close not even a week ago but I could feel him distancing himself from me.

"I'm sorry." I said lowering my head.

"For what?" He asked, not turning around.

"You know what." I said harshly. "For cheating on you. It was cruel to you and to Kate."

"Don't start that with me." I looked up, shocked by the malice in his voice. "I don't want to hear about how sorry you are. I am doing my best to forget about it I suggest you do that, too."

"Forget?"

"Yes, Kanda. Forget! I don't want to hear another word about it. I will not spend my last days angry over something like this. But if you keep bringing it up I'll have to be."

"Angry?" I had never witnessed him being _angry. _

"Yes, angry, Kanda. Angry, upset, hurt, betrayed, it comes in many different forms." He didn't even sound like himself. He let out a sigh. "Can we please just not talk about this?" We both sat in silence for a minute before I nodded. I went back to setting things up. After a couple of seconds I heard the bedroom door shut. I walked to the door and put my ear to it.

I heard quiet cries coming from the room. I put my hand on the door knobs but as I was about to turn it I removed my hand and went back to decorating. I had no right to be by his side at that moment.

An hour or so later my phone began ringing. Looking at the caller ID I let out a sigh.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Lenalee's voice came from the line.

"You, now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk. I want to know exactly why you're choosing him over me." I let out another sigh.

"Why am I choosing him over you? I have loved him for a good portion of my life, why I forgot that I have no idea. Why I ever got involved with you, I have no idea. I'd like to... forget everything from this past year if you don't mind. Please leave me alone so I can be with my family. Bye." I hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table.

"Who was that?" I looked to see red puffy eyes looking at me.

"That was- well..." I hesitated and his face became expressionless.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go stay at Lavi's tonight, okay?" He said heading towards the door.

"Allen, wait!" I ran up to him and grabbed his wrist. He snatched it away from me.

"Don't... touch me." He said.

"Did you hear what I said?" He shook his head.

"I don't want to know what you talk about with _her." _He continued towards the door. I quickly blocked the door and pulled him into a gentle, passionate kiss. At first he resisted but then he gave in and began to kiss back. He pulled away and I saw fresh tears in his eyes.

"Why wasn't I good enough for you?" The crushed tone in his voice was heart breaking. I hugged him close.

"It's not that you weren't good enough. It was because I was and am a fool. You're the only person I've ever loved and yet all I've done for the better part of ten years is screw it up." He sniffling ceased.

"I'm gonna go pick up the cake." HE said backing away from me. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Be safe." I remembered when I used to say that to him every time he went out. He gave a small smile before walking out the door.

ALLEN'S POV

I pulled into a parking space of the stores parking lot. I stepped out of the car and made my way to the door. Turning left once entering, I made my way over to the bakery.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter's birthday cake." I said, putting on a polite smile. The old woman behind the counter nodded.

"Are you the one with the three layer cake?" She asked and I replied with an excited nod. She made her way to the back and I waited.

"Allen." I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. I whipped around to see the mean secretary from Kanda's work.

"Oh, hello." I smiled politely again.

She glared at me intensely causing me to step back a bit. "Ah, um. Is something wrong Ms...?"

"My name's Lenalee. Don't act like you don't know me!" She snapped and I flinched.

"I-I'm sorry. Do we know each other?" I asked confused.

"What? You don't remember betraying your best friend in high school." Realization dawned on me.

"Oh! High school! Is it possible that we were friends during the month that I lost?" Se herself gave a confused expression. "At a party I fell down the stairs and lost some of my memories. As for betraying you, I don't know what I did I am sorry!" I elaborated.

"Memory loss? From that fall?" I nodded.

"Were you there?" She nodded. "What did I do to you might I ask? I'd like to get all of my regrets of the past out of the way while I can." I smiled at her. "Who knows, maybe I can earn your forgiveness." I said hopefully. She gave me a malicious look.

"Meet me at the park at six tonight and I'll explain everything." I hesitantly agreed.

"Here's my phone number. Sorry again for whatever I did!" I said as I went back to getting Kate's cake.

LENA'S POV

_He's just as nice as before... _I thought to my self. He hasn't changed a bit since high school. I found it very hard to be mad at him. What am I thinking? He was my best friend and he stole the person I love from me! Well only two more weeks and he'll be all mine.

* * *

**Allen's about to learn something about himself! Yaaaaaay progress with something I meant to do a long time ago!**

**I went back and read this and realized that I write like how I hate reading. I'm going to go back and edit some chapters tomorrow night!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Past Discoveries

**AN: Well hello there my pretties! Surprised to see me back so soon? Me too! I thought I'd go a couple thousand years without updating again but hey, my heart is no longer frozen and cruel.**

**Alright so I know most of you will hate this chapter but I personally like it.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers and my followers and especially those who have Favorited the story! The more abundant you guys become the more motivated I get! Thank you for sticking with me for the past year!**

**I might just make it that the 100th reviewer gets an OC as well and the 100th follower and favorite! That way those of you have have already Favorited and followed will still have a chance at an OC! :)**

**ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

One Month

Chapter Eight: Past Discoveries

13 years prior to the Story

"Allen! Wait up!" I cried out to my best friend. He turned around a graced me with one of his dazzling smiles. I felt my heart speed up.

"Hello Lenalee. How are you today?" He said in his British accent. His silver eyes sparkled with every word he said.

"I'm excellent, and you Allen? Get into any fights with Kanda today?" I laughed. He stiffened at the mention of the older male.

"That arse won't stop making fun of my height! I swear one day someone's going to cut of his legs and make him short. And that person may or not be me." He huffed in indignation. I let out a laugh.

"Don't let him get to you. If he even talks to you that means he likes you." I reassured. To my surprise.

"Kanda, like me? No, I don't believe that's possible. I can't see him liking anybody. You're the only person he "likes" you must be pretty close." He smiled.

"Yeah, we've been friends for years." I say bashfully.

"I'm glad that we're friends. I haven't had many because of my appearance." He smiled as we continued down the hall together.

"I think it looks really cool on you!It fits you in a way." I said happily.

"I'm sure Kanda would have something else to say about it." He grumbled.

"About what?" A low voice came from behind us sending Allen into the air.

"Dammit, Kanda. You could've given us a warning!" Allen exclaimed.

"Why should I? It's not my fault you're a scardy cat." He came back with a smirk.

"Wha- a scardy cat? I've seen horrors worse than you can imagine! I lived with that horrible Cross for over sixteen years! You learn to be a little jumpy after that, thank you very much." He stated in a matter-of-fact- tone.

"Yeah whatever chicken." He chuckled to my surprise.

"Kanda, are you- are you laughing?" I immediately got my camera out and snapped a picture.

"Hey, what the hell?" He shouted.

"What? If you're laughing then I have to document it. This will make history books." I said happily. Kanda rolled his eyes. I was a bit jealous that after only being here a month but I brushed it off my shoulder.

Allen huffed and continued to the area of group of friends sat at during break. At the table I watched as Lavi blushed as we approached. Weird. Rhode jumoed up excitedly to hug me while Tyki just sat there smoking his cigarette.

"Hey, put that out before you get us all in trouble." I stated firmly. He rolled his eyes before putting out the cancer stick.

"H-hey Leanlee, how's it going?" Lavi muttered.

"It's going good. what's wrong with you? You're being so... meek. And you're never meek." I laughed.

"Ah, that's. I gotta go bye!" He said before dashing off. I looked after him confused.

"Was it something I said?" The whole group aside from Kanda just chuckled to themselves. "What?" I asked.

"Che. Oblivious." Kanda said as he turned on his heels and strolled off.

"Got that right, Kanda." Tyki said running after him.

"Wait up Tyki!" Rhode called as she joined them. I looked over to Allen who was chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny? Why am I oblivious?" I asked my friend.

"You'll know one of these days." He said all knowingly.

"Come on that's not fair!" I whined.

"It wouldn't be right for me to say anything, just wait a little while! I'm sure it'll come out sooner or later.

*1 Week Later*

"I know, I know. I'm gonna tell her tonight at the party." Lavi said in a whisper.

"Tell who what? I love gossip!" I exclaimed happily. Lavi's face took on a look of true terror as he shushed Kanda and Allen.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Right guys?" Allen nodded eagerly and Kanda "Che"d. "Well it was nice speaking with you Lenalee, bye!" He said and then hurried off.

"Is he avoiding me?" I said hurt. Allen waved his arms frantically.

"Surely not! He was just telling us he had to go do something! You just came up at the wrong time."

"Really? Are you sure? He's been acting this way for a while." I felt tears pricking at my eyes at the thought of Lavi not liking me. I couldn't have anyone abandon me again like all of those years ago with Komui and my parents. I someone I loved left me again I don't know what I'd do.

"I promise it's nothing like that. You trust me, right?" He said looking me in the eyes. I gave a small nod before wiping the tears from my eyes.

That night I found myself dancing through the crowd of the party asking around for Kanda and Allen. Finding out Allen liked Kanda made me feel stupid for leaving the two alone. Who am I kidding? Kanda isn't gay!

"Oh, they went upstairs about ten minutes ago." I thank Daisya for the information before heading up the stairs. I felt bad for assuming that my friend would try and take Kanda from me. I mean how could he not know I like Kanda? I'll just clear things up with him. I'm sure he would understand. That is the Allen I know after all.

As I made my way down the hall I heard moans coming from the bedroom. For a second I imagined it was KAnda and I but then pushed the thought out of my head quickly, blushing all the while. Upon passing the next room I heard a familiar voice.

"Ah! Kanda!~" I paused and looked at the door that the sound had just come from. I took a quick peek inside revealing my best friend and my crush in each other's arms butt naked. In a blind rage I threw the door opened.

"You stupid fucking whore! I hate you!" Tears pricked at my eyes as I pushed through the crowd.

"Lenalee, wait!" I heard Allen's voice come from behind me. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"No you little bitch! Go back there and fuck someone else's love!" My chest was in immense pain. The betrayal I felt was unbearable. My mind was fuzzy with rage and agony. Once down the stairs I stopped in my tracks by the sound of a yell and a series of thumps. I turned around just in time to see Allen fall from the wooden stair case to the tile floor. I gasp and for just a second dread filled me and I had forgotten what he had just done. I was next to him in an instant wiping his hair from his face. I pulled my hand away when I noticed the blood. When I remembered the events from not even a minute earlier I felt almost glad this had happened to him.

I stood up and walked off. I broke into a run when I heard Kanda's voice.

When outside I could faintly hear Lavi's voice calling me saying he had something to tell me but I just kept running all the way home. I busted through the door earning a gasp from my brother.

"Lenalee what are yo-" MY brother started.

"Move me to the Asia branch." I said out of breath.

"W-why? I'm here now, don't you want to stay with m-"

"I said move me to the Asia branch!" I screamed at him before sprinting to my room. For the rest of the night I cried in my bed ignoring the knocks and pleads coming from the door.

I looked at Lenalee shocked.

"I-I did that to you?" She nodded at me angrily. I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did it but I'm sorry." I cried into her. She seemed shocked by the sudden hug. Eventually she wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing along with me.

"I was so upset." She cried. I stroked her hair. "I have something to tell you..." I looked at her eyeing her guilty expression. "I'm the one Kanda has been cheating on you with." My heart stopped for a moment.

"So this is how you felt back then, huh?" I said my hand resting on my chest that had a tightening sensation. "It's alright. It's not all your fault. I wish you would've told me back then." I stated.

"Me, too." She looked as if she was holding something else back.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked up and put her hand over her belly.

"I haven't told Kanda yet but I'm pregnant." I looked at her shocked. I made a few connections in my head before giving a sad smile. This was what was best for Kanda.

"Lenalee." I started. She looked up at me expectantly, "I have a favor to ask you and I think you're the only person I can ask." She nodded. "I'm going to die very soon." She gaped at me.

"Wh-what do you mean? You're not gonna kill yourself are you?" She exclaimed grabbing my shoulders. I shook my head.

"No, I'm terminally ill." She covered her mouth.

"Oh my goodness. How much longer?" She asked.

"Two weeks." I said simply.

"Wait but that's when the divorce is final. Is that why?" I nodded before she could finish.

"After I die I want you and Kanda to live together and please make him happy. All I want is for him and Kate to be happy. I'm not gonna spend these two weeks hating the two of you. I want all of us to spend time together. Please tell me you'll take care of him after I'm gone." I said tears falling freely.

"I wanted to take Kanda from you but not like this." She mumbled to herself. After a moment she got a determined look on her face. "I'll do it." I smiled at her.

"Be sure to treat Kate like she's your own. She's never had a mother before. Hers abandoned her." We spent the next hour discussing Kanda. I told her all of his likes and dislikes and practically everything I knew about he and Kate. I had finally settled everything I needed to settle besides making it past Kate's birthday and her exams. We bid each other farewell and both felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of our shoulders. Though it upset me that I was giving up Kanda to the other woman I kept in mind that at one point in time the other woman had been my best friend.

I suddenly remembered something. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number that I had just acquired.

"Hello?" She asked confused.

"What ever happened with Lavi?" I asked.

"What do you mean? We haven't spoken since the night of the party. Why?" She said bewildered.

"Wait, you mean you still haven't figured it out?" I let out a little laugh.

"Figured what out?" She asked.

"Nothing. You'll figure it out someday." She huffed and we said goodbye for the second time that night. I let my eyes drift to the sky as I walked home. I wonder what it'll be like up there?

* * *

**AN: And let the flames begin. Yes I know the last scene is a little unrealistic but this is my story and my take on what Allen would do so BAM! HAha I still love you guys if you flame me though. No hard feelings, I've prepared myself!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&amp;R PLEEEEEEASE I LOVE IT WEN YOU GUYS TALK TO ME. I'M LONELY.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Papers

**AN: *Checks myself for a fever* I must be sick or something to update AGAIN this quickly! What is that the third time this week? I'm on a roll! I am sad to say that our story is coming to an end very soon! There about six chapters left! **

**If there are anythings you want to request to happen or request be explained in these final chapters please PM and I'll see what I can do! :) Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**One Month**

**Chapter Nine: Papers**

**May 19th, Monday**

"Kanda, we have to hurry! Kate will be her in and hour! You should've finished this yesterday afternoon!" Allen scolded me. I sighed in response.

"Well if someone had been here," I grumbled, "Where did you go anyways?" I asked truly curious.

"To meet a friend. I invited her to the party as well. I promise you'll recognize her instantly." Allen's evil smile told me that it might not be a pleasant meeting. I just hope it wasn't that one Fa Lo Pa or whatever her name was. I didn't like the way she drooled over Allen.

"Che. Whatever." Twenty minutes later Katelyn's birth parents showed up.

"Good morning Kanda, Allen." Michael said shaking both of our hands. I did my best not to glare at him and his wife, Tara.

"Remember. You're just family friends." I said seriously.

"Of course. We understand. Thank you for letting us be here." Tara said smiling widely. Mike and Tara hadn't given up Katelyn because they wanted to, they did it because they had to. They were barely able to pay rent for their little studio and were skin and bones at the time, despite Tara being pregnant, from lack of food.

They reached out for help and received it from us. We told them they could come around so long as the fact that they were her parents were kept secret. We all decided we would tell Katelyn when she was older. Then she could choose which house to live in.

"What are you talking about, Tara? It's not a problem at all! You helped raised her from the time she was in diapers, of course she wants you guys here!" He said with a wink leading them in. "We're just finishing a few things up."

"We'll help out." Mike offered. Allen and I nodded in approval.

Another ten minutes passed and Katelyn's friends began arriving. After all of the guest aside from Lavi, Kate, and Allen's mystery guest arrived everyone got into their hiding places and the lights were turned off. Some of the props glowed in the dark giving the room a magical glow. As we waited for Kate to arrive the parents all made small chat.

"I didn't know Katelyn's parents were gay. She seems so normal. I don't think she'll be spending the night again." I rolled my eyes at the whispers I heard from a certain group of parents.

Allen walked over to them and I watched as he whispered something inaudible to them. The women began blushing and mumbled their apologeze.

"What did you say?" I asked as he took his place next to me.

"Nothing, just that this was for the kids and if they were going to be too caught up in insulting our sexuality and our daughter they could wait outside while the kids be kids." I smirked.

"People can be ridiculous." I said grabbing his hand. He let out a quiet shocked gasp before smiling.

"They're coming! Oh wow I haven't seen her in a long time." I wondered who she was talking about but my questions were answered when the trio walked in the door.

Everyone cheered and yelled "Happy Birthday!" when Katelyn strolled in on Lavi's shoulders with Lenalee smiling beside them.

"I told you you'd recognize her." Allen said, amused.

"Why'd you invite her here?" I asked.

"Lenalee and I are back to a friend status and I asked a favor of her. She's gonna be sticking around for a while. I hope you don't mind. I also got another ticket for her to go to Disney with us. Michael and Tara bought their own and plan to go on the same day." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I gawked at him.

"Allen! It's good to see you again!" My expression must have been priceless when they hugged because they both burst out in laughter.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." I could've sworn horns grew out of Allen's head. "Go on, greet her, you are.. very close right?" His expression changed into just the slightest of hurt but he covered it well.

"Ah, hello Lenalee." I said hesitantly.

"Hello Kanda! Can't wait to go have fun at Disney with your family. Thanks again by the way Allen. It means a lot." He just shrugged before leaving the two of us to go greet Kate who was currently bragging to her biological parents about how well she had been doing on test because I had been helping her.

I directed my attention to Lenalee.

"What are you doing here and why are you and Allen acting all buddy-buddy? You hate him." If she was planning on hurting him in some way we were gonna have problems.

"Yeah, that was until we met up and got all of our feelings out in the open." She replied looking after him. "You know, I think I may like Allen more than you. I wish I had fallen for him back in high school instead. Then again he is gay without a lick of straight in him. or more like Kanda-sexual." She laughed to herself. "But then again so am I." She shrugged.

I just looked at her trying to process everything. It was highly unlikely for them to just... be friends. After 13 years of building up hatred how could Allen make her change her mind in one day?

"Don't hurt your brain too much thinking about it, hun." She ruffled my hair before walking out the door towards Lavi's car. I just huffed in confusion before walking to the bedroom and pulling out two presents from the closet. I made my way to the heavily decorated living room. There Katelyn was opening different presents from her friends consisting of kid make up sets and other girly toys from her friends, books from Lavi, some sort of video game from Fou, and a couple things of jewelry and clothes from some of our high school friends that stayed around.

I handed Allen the two boxes.

"Here open Daddy's first." I watched as she happily opened the box within a box within a box within a box and so forward until she got to a ticket with the Disney logo on it. She shot up from her spot and practically tackled it.

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Hey, it was Papa's idea, thank him, too." I chuckled. She then wrapped her arms tightly around him. Suddenly I remembered something that had slipped my mind. I exited the room as Kate opened up the scrapbook of all of our family memories that Allen and I had made since we had first adopted her.

In the office on the desk was a piece of paper. Lavi walked in while I looked over it smiling.

"Hey, the great Yuu-chan grins!" He said playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, tell Allen to meet me in our room. I have something for him." Lavi nodded and left the room. I entered our room and sat on the bed impatiently. My eyes quickly darted to the door when Allen entered. Without a second of hesitation I offered the paper to him.

"What is this?" He asked. I watched as his eyes filled to tears as he read the contents of the paper. "You're calling it off?" He asked.

"I have been planning to give this to you for almost a week but never could find the right time." On the piece of paper my signature was at the bottom next to the blank space for his. It was the papers disregarding our divorce. Before I could react I was tackled in a hug.

"Thank you." He cried happily. I handed him a pen and with a shaky hand he signed the paper. I planted a kiss on his lips.

"What do you say we get back to the party?" I asked. He nodded happily and we continued back out to help with the cake hand in hand.

* * *

**AN: So it seems, although a bit late, our couple is getting their temporary happy ending!**

**R&amp;R PLEASE :* ~~(^.^~~)**


	11. Chapter Ten: A Daughter's Love

**AN: So there will be two chapters after this one, not including an epilogue. There may not be an epilogue, after the last chapter is up I'll put up a poll for whether or not there should be an epilogue. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well!**

* * *

**One Month**

**Chapter Ten: A Daughter's Love**

**May 23rd, Friday**

"He said that, huh?" I asked rubbing my eyes. Lenalee nodded.

"I doesn't feel right to me though. A month ago I would've been just fine with this but after spending a couple days with him and remembering why we were best friends in the first place I feel like I would be betraying him in the same way I thought he betrayed me." I nodded.

"To think all of this hatred could have been avoided if we had simply talked it out all those years ago." I let out a frustrated sigh.

We sat in silence for a few moments before my ringtone interrupted the lack of noise.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Where are you? Katelyn will be home any minute now! Or did you forget her exams were today?" I facepalmed at the sound of Allen's voice.

"Of course, I'm on my way." I replied as I stood up and gathered my things. I hung up the phone after mumbling a goodbye.

"W-wait, Kanda. I have something to tell you. It's important." Lenalee said with a nervous expression on her face. She fiddled with her fingers in front of her lower abdomen.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me tomorrow, right? I have to get home." I said in a rush walking out the door.

I rode down the elevator and rushed to my car proceeded to speed home just in time to watch Kate hop off te bus.

"Hey, how was school" I asked shaking her ponytail.

It's a secret." She said monotonously. Did that mean her exams didn't go well? Upon entering the house she sat both of us down at the table. She had the seriousness of an adult as she eyed both of us carefully.

"Well... how did it go?" Allen asked anxiously.

"Papa. You must be patient. Let me start off by saying things are going to change from here on out." The words didn't fit her personality.

"I mean of course when your daughter scores second highest in the school and third highest in the county that means she is going to become president of the united states so you could definitely expect things to be different." She cracked a smile! Allen cheered and I smiled in satisfaction.

"We're so proud of you! Second in the whole school? And third in the county? Our daughter's a genius!" I tired not to let the fact that Allen wasn't moving around much due to the fact that he was confined to a wheel chair and that he had tubes in his nose get to me, but it was pretty difficult. "We have to celebrate! How about a picnic tomorrow?" He asked excitedly. "What do you say, Kanda?"

"Ah, sure. I won't go into work until one." I promised and the two of them smiled. Katelyn ran off to her room to do her own thing leaving the two of us alone. "Allen?"

"Yes, Kanda?" I eyed his extremely pail and thing form.

"Are you going to be alright to go out tomorrow? Or to Disney World even?" I asked, concerned. He gave me a weak smile.

"I'll be fine Kanda." He said reassuringly.

"Okay." I said resting my forehead on his. He let out a content breath.

"You know you're gonna be okay, right?" He said quietly. "And so will Katelyn. It might take time but it will be okay." I felt tears stinging at my eyes but I nodded.

"We'll never be the same, but we'll manage." He gave me a soft smile.

"I'm tired, will you take me to bed?" I looked at the clock.

4:32 p.m.

I nodded and rolled him down the hall. At the bedside I removed the oxygen concentration machine from his wheel chair and placed it beside the night stand. I then picked up in feather light body and set it onto the bed. Pulling the covers over him my lips met his forehead. I then walked over to the curtains and shut then making the room considerably darker.

"Thank you, Kanda." Allen said tiredly. I nodded and left the room, leaving the door cracked.

Hours later we were all sitting t the dinner table but Allen hadn't even touched his plate.

"Moyashi, eat so you can get your strength up. You're gonna need it for tomorrow." I commanded. He picked at his food for a few minutes before taking in a few bites. I sent Katelyn to bed leaving the two of us alone at the table. "Are you alright? Do we need to call the the doctor. He sighed and shook his head.

"'M fine." He mumbled. An awkward silence fell upon us.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked, he nodded.

**Katelyn's POV**

After leaving the room I let the smile drop from my face. I hid in side the bathroom and listened closely to their conversation.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I heard my daddy ask. His voice was much quieter and softer than I had heard it in a long time. I heard a shuffling noise and the sounds of plates clattering together. Moments later I could hear the awful sound of wheels rolling across the floor as the passed me not noticing my presence. When the entered their room I hurried to my own and shut the door quietly, still listening.

I felt tears rolling down my face because other than silence all that could be heard was the stupid machine Papa had.

"Goodnight Allen." I strained to hear my daddy's voice. "Sleep well." A few seconds of silence passed and I was about to go to my bed but then I heard Papa's airy voice.

"I'm scared." His voice was broken and filled with fear. I froze unsure of how to react. Papa had always been happy and smiling.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Daddy's voice sounded the same as my Papa's.

"No, it's not, Kanda. I am going to die in a week. That's only seven days left with you and Kate. And now I'm stuck in this stupid thing." I could hear tears in his voice. I felt silent sobs racking through my body. I twisted my door handle and darted into their room.

"Don't cry Papa!" I hugged his arm tightly and hid my face in their covers.

"Katelyn." His voice was surprised. I felt hands under my armpits lift me into the air. Daddy had picked me up and set me on the bed in between him and Papa.

"Why can't you live to see me be president Papa?" I sobbed out snuggling into him. "Whose gonna help me make Daddy's dinner? Who will hold me when Daddy's not here?" I'd never felt pain like this before. Even though they were holding me and rubbing circles into my back I did not find any comfort.

"I'm sorry Katelyn. I'm so sorry." I felt my eyes grow heavy and my parents cries become softer. Slowly I let myself fall into a restless sleep.

**Kanda's POV**

I watched as Allen and Katelyn slept together. I felt as if a gaping hole had been torn in my chest. I had completely forgotten how Katelyn would feel about this. I'd been worried too much about myself the whole time to realize she must be hurting to. Her Papa was dying, someone she'd known and loved her whole life unconditionally. I brushed her long hair out of her face and set my body next to their sleeping forms and eventually I, too, found sleep.

Around ten in the morning we were all in the car and on our way to the park. Upon arrival we set out towards one of the may picnic tables and pulled out sandwiches, watermelon slices, tea, tea cups, and some soup. We spent the next two hours pretending like the night before had never happened and everything was normal. Katelyn played on the playground for a little while while Allen and I watched and laughed. When twelve did arrive I drove them home and then to work just to get a little done and then go home.

"Lenalee, please come to my office." I said over the phone.

"Y-yes sir." Seconds later she was knocking at the door rather than her usual just bursting right in.

"Come in." The door clicked and she entered my office and sat down in front of my desk.

"Is there something that you wanted?" She was practically sweating from nervousness.

"Yeah, you said you had something important to tell me yesterday. What is it?" I asked. "Oh and by the way Allen wants you to come over tonight for dinner." I said still a little weirded out by their friendship." She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Well, I don't know how much this is going to matter to you but um... I'm ugh..." the last part was mumbled inaudibly.

"What'd did you say? I said leaning closer. This time she said it a little louder but still out of my earshot. "Lenalee you're gonna half to speak up."

"I said I'm pregnant, okay!" She all but yelled. Then tears filled her eyes.

"So do you want a few days off or?" I said not getting the big deal. She looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"Kanda you're the only person I've slept with in the past year." Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I was speechless. "Allen already knows so you don't have to worry about telling him.

"What? Why did he know before me?" I asked a bit offended and still in shock.

"Because Allen is my only course he'd be the first person I'd tell." She snapped.I was shocked by her outburst. She had never spoken to me in that tone of voice, ever.

"I think we should go ahead and head over to my house." I said quietly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Alright." She responded.

* * *

**AN: Lenalee's becoming less dependent on Kanda and less obsessed! Yay she can finally be her own person!**

**The next chapter will be particularly short since I finally came up with an ending for the story.**

**Once again thank you to all of you who have read this story and commented, favorited, and followed this story! The OC competition is still standing for the epilogue! As a matter of fact I'm really going to need one! (I could just make it up myself but I figured you guys would like to!**

**Read and Review! Don't forget to follow and favorite if you haven't already!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lonely Piano

**AN: MY APOLOGIES**

**1) For this chapter only being 1500 words! But I did tell you it would be short, did I not?**

**2) For it taking so long for me to write said 1500 words!**

**Also! My reason for not being on is because I myself am in and out of the hospital. I've been about six times in the last six months. Four visits were for two weeks and the other two were only two days. But because of me being in the hospital so much I've been missing out on a lot of school work and have had no time to update anything, or read anything. It's saddening! I won't go into details because it's not a happy story but I would like to sincerely apologize.**

**ALSO! The NEXT person to follow the story get to help me design a character of my choice! The 100th Favorite get the story dedicated to them and the 100th reviewer gets to design either a character for my next story... Or one to insert into the end of this one!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review My Lovelies!**

* * *

"Allen are you sure this is a good idea? Churches don't really like people like us... I mean we're a gay couple with a man who cheated on his husband and impregnated another woman." The word's sounded weird coming out of my mouth but were painfully true.

"They accept all people here. I've already talked with the pasture. He said he'd be happy to have us. You can go back home if you'd like, but I'd rather you stay here." He said as Lenalee rolled him into the doors.

"Ah, Allen, good morning." The old man said, "This is your family I presume?" Allen nodded and smiled at the old man. "Hello, my name is Guzol. I'm the pasture of this church and this is Loralei, but she goes by Lala. She's my granddaughter."

"Hello Lala. It's a pleasure meeting you." Allen said as he gently shook her hand.

"And to you." She replied quietly.

"This is my husband, Kanda; this is my daughter Katelyn; and that's Lenalee, a friend of mine and." Everybody said their respective hellos and we were seated in a pew near the back. I had never been to church before so I wasn't sire what to expect. Were we going to sing for hours? Yes. Yes we were. Was he going to start talking about something while I doze off? Yes.

"He will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away." Guzol said, catching my attention. When he spoke for the next few minutes I felt almost as if it was directed towards us. "Now if you'll stand up we're going to be singing the hymn from page 106." I helped Allen stand up and supported him while Lenalee turned the pages and handed us a book with a song in it. As we sang the song O Ye Tears I felt chills run up and down my spine. I wasn't ready for what was supposed to happen in a weeks time. I got Lenalee to take Allen's arm and I walked out of the doors of the church.

Tears ran down my face as I walked down the street towards our house. Upon entering it I felt an anguished scream slip out of my lips.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled. Why did I cheat on him? Why did I ever think I was falling out of love with him? And why the hell did it take something like this for me to realize?

I punched the wall and heard a sickening crack. I had busted through the wall and the skin of my knuckles. Calming down a bit I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a picture that Katelyn painted and and put it over the hole sticking it to the wall with a thumb tack. After washing my face in the bathroom I quickly ran back to the church and returned to my spot on the edge of the pew next to Allen's wheel chair. He looked at me concerned but I just kissed his forehead and tried to pay attention for the rest of the service.

Later that day Katelyn was at her friend, Rhode's, house and Lenalee had gone into work to tie up a few things leaving Allen and I alone at the house. We sat in silence, well aside from his beeping machine. An airy cough broke the silence. I handed him his glass of water off of the side table.

"Kanda?" He asked as he sipped on his water still getting his weak coughing fit under control.

"Yes Moyashi?" I replied.

"Do you mind taking me somewhere?" I shook my head.

"No, where?" I asked. He pulled a very old crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. On the folded sheet of paper was Allen's name in cursive letters.

_Allen_

_For You_

I unfolded the paper and saw an address that was about an hour away from here. I rolled Allen to the door and then to the car and helped him get in. I drove out to the interstate where we once again sat in silence not saying everything that should be said, as we had been lately. Thirty minutes passed and Allen was asleep in the chair, his machine beeping every once in a while. I just focused on the road and took in every detail of it. Another twenty minutes later and we were in Old Town Lextin. After that I took various turns until I came to a stop in front of an old studio building.

Hesitantly I shook Allen awake and helped him out of the car.

"What is this place?" I questioned.

"My adopted father left it to me. I haven't ever gone in it. I never could get over his death." He said with a sad smile. "I figured now's a better time than never." I nodded and rolled him into the building and saw that it was nothing but open space and mirrors- a ballet studio. In the left corner was a brilliant and worn down white piano. My eyes found their way to the Moyashi's face. Tears were gathering in his eyes. He wheeled himself over to the piano.

"So this is where you put that damn thing." He said in somewhat of a laugh. "Kanda help me out of the chair." Obediently I helped him on the chair. I made a sound of protest wen he ripped the tubes from his face.

"Hey, you can't just go taking these off!" I said trying to get them back on his face. He just pushed my hands away.

"Let me play without those stupid tubes wrapped around me." I stepped back holding the tubes and just watched as he slid his fingers over the dusty keys and then examining them. As if testing the water he hit one key. The sound echoed throughout the studio.

He removed both of his gloves and then placed his fingers on the keys. A string of high notes left the piano. An unfamiliar song then filled my ears. It was lonely, depressed, and calming all at the say time. It took me a moment to realize Allen was singing, it was so quiet. The Japanese lyrics filled my ears and I hung on to every note and word as if it was life itself. He gained a bit more power in the middle of the song.

I saw sweat dribbling down his face a few minutes in and I shook his shoulder.

"Allen that's enough you're going to tire yourself out. We can come back tomorrow if you like." He just shrugged my hand off of him and continued to play, stronger than before but still struggling. "Allen! You need to stop. Do you want your death day to come sooner?" I practically yelled. The music stopped suddenly right before the last note would've rang out, or so it sounded. I watched him curiously to see what he was going to say. He turned and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"And if I do?" I felt like I had ran smack into a brick wall but quickly went back into action as Allen started to fall towards the floor. I grabbed him in my arms.

"Allen? Hey, wake up!"I shook him and then put his machine back over his face and then connected my lips to his blowing air into him. "Shit!" I pulled out my cell phone and called the Lextin Hospital. "Yes, my husband has lung cancer and just collapsed and we're heading you're way." I carried him and his oxygen concentration machine to the car, leaving the wheel chair behind.

I felt numb the entire way to the hospital. I didn't feel sad or anxious. Just numb. In a way I felt kind of bad about not freaking out or at least being upset. I mean my husband was dying right now. I looked over to his face, his pale face, and whispered a short prayer. It was the least I could do.

After pulling into the hospital parking lot I saw a crew waiting for me. I rushed him to them. I followed them into the hospital and tried to back in the back but the doctors stopped me. The numbness started to fade away.

"What? No! I have to go back there with him! Let me go! Let me GO!" I screamed and punched the doctor in the face trying to get back there to him. I needed Allen. He couldn't leave.

"ALLEN!" I tried to push past the now growing amount of doctors.

"Sir! We need you to calm down! We'll call security if you don't!" I stopped fighting against them and leaned against the wall. I felt De Ja Vu as I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands. Allen's words began to haunt me.

_"And if I do?"_

* * *

**AN: So there you have it! The last chapter of One Month! JUST KIDDING! ;D The next chapter is the last chapter so the 100th contest will only be held until I update next! An epilogue probably won't be required, but if it's requested I will write one!**

**Now I'd like to thank a few reviewers**

**Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker, My first reviewer on this story.**

**Our Supreme Lord Mr. Johnson, the Funniest Reviewer I could find.**

**AND**

**vanilla-icekitten, for being very kind and letting me know of some not so great copying going on!**

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT HAS READ THIS STORY! I ADORE YOU ALL!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Sadness of Death

**AN: DAMN I MUST BE REALLY GOOD AT THIS. Nobody's guessed the ending but a few have done a wonderful job at judging my story writing abilities off a chapter they haven't even read yet. Just because you think something is going to happen doesn't mean that it is. That is just your lack of creativity. No offense. Though I did take great offense in my story being called ridiculous and stupid!**

**YAY ONE HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! YAY 100 REVIEWS!**

**Thank you guys!**

**Anyways, for those of you who ACTUALLY want to read this chapter that I've spent almost a year coming up with:**

* * *

**Lenalee's POV**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

I walked down the stone pathway holding the small bump that had just started forming. Kanda walked beside me with a bouquet of lillies in his hand. His expression was sympathetic. I must've been crying again. We stopped in front of a small tomb stone.

"Lenalee!" The red headed male called out. I turned my head to see Lavi running up. I tried at a smile and almost succeeded. "Don't cry, he's in a better place now." I nodded. Lavi's hand slipped around my waist as my face crumpled. I sobbed into his shirt still not over his death.

"Sorry we're late- wha- Leanlee! Are you okay?" A short white haired male said pushing Lavi away dramtically and hugging me. "It's okay, dear." He smoothed my hair and I dried my tears up.

"Thank you Allen." I wiped my face and then stood tall. Taking the lillies from Kanda I placed them on the grave stone along with a picture of an early ultrasound. "We miss you Lilly. Sorry you didn't get to meet these guys." I linked arms with Lavi and began slowly walking away.

***FLASHBACK***

**ONE YEAR AGO**

"So he's alright?" Kanda said worriedly.

"Yes, for now. It hard to say whether he'll make it through the night or if he has more time. His condition has been quite surprising." The doctor told him. I let out a sigh of relief. I heard a ringing sound coming from my work cell phone.

"Hello this is Lenalee from Mugen Inc., how can I help you?" I said, stepping away from the scene.

"Yes, this is Sacred Soul Hospital. We've been trying to get in touch with Yuu Kanda over an urgent matter. Just tell him Bak is trying to get in touch with him." The main on the other line stated quickly.

"He's right here if you'd like to talk to him." I repiled walking back over to Kanda.

"That'd be great, thanks." I tapped Kanda on the shoulder and handed him the phone.

"It's Bak from Sacred Soul Hospital. He says it's urgent." His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Hello, this is Kanda. Bak?" I couldn't hear the other line anymore but judging by the shocked and happy expression Kanda got it was good news.

"Really? Ah, yes. We're at Lextin Hospital right now because Allen collasped. They said they have no idea about his condition, just that he's stableized for now. Request a transfer? Sure I can do that." He hung up the phone and handed it to me before darting off to the doctor.

"What happened?" I called out, now following him.

"They're going to be able to do the operation." He smiled. I felt my heart do a little leap.

"So he's gonna live?"I asked.

"I don't know but this definitely boosts our chances." He said before catching the doctor's arm and explaining the situation.

The next day I was with Katelyn picking her up from school.

"How much longer are you in school for? It should be ending soon, right?" She nodded excitedly.

"I get out the day after tomorrow. How's Papa doing Miss Lee? Do you know?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure but he's probably doing fine." I smied reassuringly at her.

"Does daddy get his new air today?" She asked tilting her head.

"His new air? As in lungs? I think they're talking to the doctors about it. He'll probably be in before the end of the week." She just smiled and pulled out a few papers. When we walked into the house Kanda was sitting at the table filling out some paper work.

"Daddy!" Kate cried.

"Hey Kate." He smiled at her. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off Kanda's shoulder's.

"Well I'm going to go into the office and get some work done. We're gonna get behind with all of these off days." I said. I swear, the business would go down to the ground without me here lately. But that's okay because I am here.

"Allen wants you to stop by the hospital. Do that and then go in." He said not taking too much attention from the paper work.

"Okay." I said before walking out the door and getting into the car and driving towards Sacred Soul. Upon entering I went back to Allen's room where he was eating a particularly large meal. "Careful or your stomach'll burst." I laughed.

"Well the doctor says that if Kanda finishes the paperwork tonight then tomorrow afternoon I'll have my surgery and you can't have food for twenty-four hours before and after your surgery, mostly because you're sleeping for twenty four hours after your surgery. So I'm eating all I can right now. Actually," He looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's four thirty so I should probably stop eating now." I just laughed at his reasoning.

"Kanda said you wanted to see me?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Oh yes, I would just like to say that if the operation is successful you are still welcome in our home, but I would really enjoy it if you didn't have any romantic sprees with my husband. That's my only condition." I looked at Allen as if he was crazy.

"Allen. Your husband cheated on you with me, and your just going to welcome me into your house? I mean sure, I'm not going to do anything but still." I reasoned.

"Well whether or not you think so, you were my best friend at one point in time and I'd like to be that way again. I trust you and Kanda. I may be too trusting but you'll just have to let me handle that." I stared at him with disbelief before tears came to my eyes.

"Thank you Allen." I said wiping them from my face. With all this joy I felt the slightest tug of worry at my mind. My hand travelled to my abdomen. It was probably nothing. "I have to go make sure Mugen Inc. doesn't fail. It was wonderful talking to you. Good luck." He nodded at me.

I left, my hand still hovering over my stomach.

A week later I found myself in the same hospital room.

"So they're going to put you in the recovery track now?" I asked.

"Yup!" He responded happily.

"I'm so glad the surgery went well. Oh and I have an announcement to make." Allen tilted his head. "Well I finally realized what was up with Lavi all of those years ago. We've been talking for the past couple of days. He knows about the whle situation and he doesn't hate me! I may still have a chance at true love!" I said excitedly.

Allen cheared and reached for a hug, "That great, Lenalee!" I felt a small pain in my stomach and let out a slight breath. "You okay, Lenalee?" I just smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine! Enough about me! I'm so glad you're getting better. Also I've decided to continur living in my apartment. If that's alright with you."

"Sure, that's no problem. Don't forget to stop by though!"

"I won't. Well I've got to go! I have an ultrasound at three! Bye!"

"Bye, dear!"

***FLASFORWARD***

**Allen's POV**

We watched as Lenalee and Lavi walked with hands intertwined.

"Kanda, have you gotten any better? She was your child, too." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I am disappointed but I have a lovely family right here that I'm very thankful for and nothing could take that away from me." I smiled at his answer and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go pick Kate up for ice cream?" I asked with a grin.

"Well it's almost her last day of school. Let's go do that." Kanda laughed. He suddenly got a thoughtful look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How about we move?" I looked at him bewildered.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I think I want to move closer to Lextin so you can open up that studio like you've been wanting to do." He stated.

"But your company is here." I said in protest.

"We'll move somewhere in the middle. The great compromise." He smiled. I thought for a moment before sighing.

"Okay, we'll talk to Kate about it." I cracked a smile before bursting into a run towards the car. "Bet I'll beat ya!"

He ran after me with a determined face. He ran towards me, easily catching up and sweeped me off my feet. Just like on our honey moon.

"I love you, Kanda." I said kissing him.

"I love you, too... Moyashi." I smacked him up side the head.

"It's Allen!"

"Make up your damn mind!" He laughed.

* * *

**AN: Yes it's short. But it's the end. Deal with it!**

**If you want an epilogue I will gladly provide one!**

**Just let me know! **

**Thank you to all of my supporters throughout this! I owe you many thanks! This is the first story I've ever finishe I think O.O**

**And it's all because of you guys! :)**

**If you want more Yullen go chack out my story The Promise**

**I'm currently in the process of editing it, though!**

**One tab is "The Promise"**

**and the other is "The Promise (Redone)"**

**I will no long be updating on "The Promise" but I will on the other one!**


	14. A Little Extra

Random facts about One Month!

1) There will be TWO epilogues! One wit Allen and Kanda and the other with Lavi and Lenalee!

2) it was actually supposed to be a trilogy and a lot longer than this!

3) the ending that I posted was not the ending that I had planned originally! In the beginning I was going to have Allen die, and Kanda move to Japan with Kate while Lenalee stayed behind and eventually find Lavi. Then I was going to have Kanda give his life to save Allen, which is why I included Kandas blood type. Literally the only reason I mention it. But then I was like HEY. WHY DINT I GIVE THEM A HAPPY ENDING THAT STILL HAS SOME SADNESS BECAUSE THEY WOULD NEVER GUESS THAT IT WOULD END HAPPY?

4) I got the idea for this story from a Facebook post

5) I got several hate PMs over this story I the past year but decided to ignore them even though they did hurt my feelings (and angered me).

6) I made a calendar to go with this story a year ago listing all of the events that would happen.

7) I accidentally made Kandas birthday May 6th on here instead of June 6th not realizing that I made the story take place in May.

8) This is the first story I've ever actually finished besides one shots

10) I plan to re-write this some time in the near or far future, fixing any mistakes I've made!

I hope you enjoyed those little facts about the story!

As saddening as it is to see it end I'm kind of glad that I got to finish it!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
